Life of Charlie Bolton
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: It's been 7 years since Troy and Gabriella adopted Charlotte Scott, now Charlie Bolton is taking on High School and all the drama that comes with it, can the letters of her real parents help her? COMPLETED!
1. 7 Years Later

**Hey Peeps!**

**This is the first part of the spin off to the Perfect Guy**

**I hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>7 Years Later<p>

**~Charlie's POV~**

"Dad!" I whined as I sat on the table ... I'm Charlotte Marie Bolton, you might remember my Uncle Troy and Auntie Gabi, they took me in when I lost my parents when I was 4 ... they officially adopted me when I was 6 and now I'm 12, it was hard at first without my real parents but I have the most amazing foster parents and the biggest family anyone could ask for.

"Princess" Dad chuckled "You need it checking"

"I'm fine" I wiggled my legs "See" ... I broke my leg jumping out of a tree ... silly I know ... so I was in a full cast and crutches.

"Charlie" He looked at me "You just got your leg out of the cast, so you are gonna listen me, okay"

I sighed "Yes Dad" ... I hate that he's my Physiotherapist/Doctor but he's the best in North Carolina.

I hopped off the bed and stood on the line "Well"

He stood at the other end "Now, walk to me"

"I'm not a baby whose learning how to walk" I crossed my arms.

"Charlotte Marie"

"Fine" I walked along the line carefully when I felt a pull in my leg "Ow"

Dad rushed over, picking me up and put me back on the table "Where does it hurt?"

"There" I pointed to the side of my knee.

"This might hurt" He put his hand on the spot and pressed lightly.

"Ow!" I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling "Daddy, it hurts"

"Okay" He kissed my head "We'll strap it up and we'll try easy exercises but you're gonna stay on those crutches for a little longer"

I nodded "Will I still be able to try out for the track team?"

"We'll talk to your mum about it"

* * *

><p>I hopped into the Art Gallery that my Mum opened after graduating from Duke "Mami?"<p>

"Char!" My little 2 years old twin sisters Isabella and Lyla running out of the back covered in paint.

I giggled "Woah, what happened to you two?"

"They got into the paint again" Mum smiled walking out of the back "I thought you were getting off those today?"

"She was suppose to" Dad came behind me "But she's pulled something in her knee"

"Well, it looks like you won't be trying out for the track team"

"But Ma" I pouted.

"Nope" She shaked her head and pointed at me "You're not doing any sports until that knee is sorted, got it?"

"Got it" I sighed hopping over to some of the pictures to see a familiar one ... it was of me with my real parents at the ski lodge ... that was my first holiday I went on.

"I remember that" I looked up to see Dad behind me "It was the first time I met you and I was as you quoted 'your favourite uncle' and you wanted to go everywhere with me"

"I don't remember the trip much or much about them" I sighed "What were they like?"

"Your Dad was very protective of your Aunt Blair and Gabi plus he didn't like me at first"

I looked at him "Why?"

"Because you" He tapped my nose "Didn't want to spend time with him, it was always me"

I giggled "What about my Mum?"

"She was a musician; she was an amazing singer just like you"

I nodded "I'm gonna go home"

"C'mon then"

"I'll walk home, its not far" I react up and kissed his cheek "See you at home"

"Call as soon as you get home"

"I will" I hopped over to the door "Bye Mami" I shouted and went out.

* * *

><p>I hopped through the door to greeted by a bark "Hey Duke" He ran around me barking "Come on then" I hopped through the kitchen and opened the back door and he ran out.<p>

I went back into the kitchen to see my kitten curled up on the counter "Hey Minnie" I brushed my fingers through her fluffy fur when the house phone rang.

I picked it up and answered it "Hello?"

"_Hey Bestie!" _Kaitlyn giggled on the other side ... We have been best friends since Kindergarten.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_What's this I hear about a new guy?"_

I rolled my eyes sitting on the stool "His name is Riley and he'll be going to McKinley High after summer"

"_So, I won't see him at school"_

"He'll be hanging out with us tomorrow after school"

"_I'll be there" She squealed "How did it go with your Dad?"_

"I'm out of the cast but still on crutches"

"_Why?"_

"I've done something to my knee"

"_We told you not to jump from that height"_

"It was ..."

"Charlotte Marie Bolton!" Dad shouted.

"Kat, I'll see you tomorrow, the full name was used"

"_Uh oh, that's bad, see you tomorrow"_

"Laters" I hung up as Dad walked in "Hi"

"What happened to phoning me, I was getting worried?"

"I'm sorry but I had to let Duke out then Kaitlyn rang"

He nodded and sat on the other side "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I smiled a little.

"Charlie, I know you, what's up?"

"There's a week left of school and I can't do running or anything"

"We'll get your knee sorted and you'll be ready for the try-outs at McKinley" He looked at me "What's really going on?"

"It'll be my first year at high school and I love that you guys are here but I wish my parents were here"

"Remember when I did your room with the butterflies on one of the walls?"

I nodded "You said it'll remind me of my parents and that they'll always be watching me"

"Right, so when you see a blue or green butterfly, you'll know it's your parents" He smiled "We're not trying to replace them"

"I know" I hopped off the stool and went around the counter "You'll always be Uncle Troy but you are also my Dad" I smiled wrapping my arms around him "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie" He kissed the top of my head "So, who's Riley?"

I groaned "Just this new guy who moved from New York"

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry Dad" I giggled "You, Uncle Finn, Puck, Sam, Jayden and Lucas are the only guys in my life"

"Good" He grinned "Let's keep it that way"

* * *

><p>I hopped into my room later that night to see the art work that Dad did when we moved to Charlotte ... it's the same as the old house which was a light purple ... one wall which is behind my bed had two big butterflies; one blue with 'Dad' written next to it and then other green with 'Mum' written next to it ... another wall is full of pictures of my big family and my friends.<p>

I sat on my queen size bed and grabbed my sketch pad ... I love to draw like Dad and I love to take pictures like Mum. Everyone said I have the brain like my real mum and I'm good at sports like my real Dad plus I got something from my Uncle Lucas, I love to write.

"Hey little lady" I looked up to see Uncle Finn ... He'll be my track coach at McKinley High and one of coaches of Glee Club New Directions with Uncle Sam which they were members of.

"What you doing here Uncle Finn?"

"I'm looking after you and the twins while your parents work late"

"Okay" I nodded and looked back at my pad.

"Can I ask you something Char?"

"Sure" I put my pad down "What's up?"

He sat on my bed "When you come to McKinley after summer, what clubs are you joining?"

"Track, of course" I smiled.

"If your knee is healed" He pointed out.

"Right" I nodded "Plus Photography and maybe the Glee Club"

"Really?" He looked at me kinda shocked.

"Yep, why?"

"That is what I wanted to ask you about"

"If it's to do with singing and dancing, count me in" I grinned.

"But just because you're my niece, you don't get special treatment, you still need to audition"

"Fine" I pouted crossing my arms.

He chuckled and kissed my head "Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow" He got up and walked to the door.

"Uncle Finn?"

He turned "Yes"

"Did you ever meet my real parents?"

"When your Auntie Gabi used to live here way before she met Troy and you were born"

"Why did she move?"

"I think that's something you'll need to ask her about"

"Okay" I put my pad on my table and got under my covers "Buonanotte"

"I have no idea what you said"

I giggled "It means goodnight in Italian"

"Goodnight Charlotte" He smiled turning off my light and closed the door.

I rolled over and looked at the wall with the butterflies on "Night guys, I miss you two"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want me to continue?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Birthday Letter

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!**

**Here's the next one**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Birthday Letter<p>

"Charlie" I heard someone whisper and kiss my head.

"Go away Dad" I rolled over and opened my eyes a little to see the time "It's 6:05, it's the summer"

"Except this is a special day" I felt the bed move.

I groaned sitting up "What?"

"Happy Birthday" He smiled.

"Thank you" I yawned rubbing my eyes ... Every year either Mum or Dad wake me up at 6:05 since that is when I was born and we just talk about anything.

"So" He sat next to me against my headboard "You're 13, which means" He gave me an envelope.

"What's this?" I looked at him confused.

"This is the first letter from your parents" He put his arm around me "You don't have to read it yet"

"Okay" I put the letter under my pillow and curled up against him.

"What story do you wanna hear this year?"

"How about when you went to New York?"

"Okay then" He chuckled "Senior Year, it was after my car accident and your Aunt Kelly got me involved in the New Directions along with your Mum"

"New Directions" I looked up at him "As in the show choir group Uncle Finn and Sam were in"

"Yep" He nodded "I thought that was the New York trip you were talking about"

"Nope" I shaked my head "The other one but you can finish this one"

"Okay, where was I?"

"New Directions"

"Me and your Mum came to Charlotte to practise for Nationals" He smiled "Mr Schuester gave me a solo that I was performing"

"What songs did you sing?"

"Your Mum and Aunt Rachel sang Take Me or Leave Me from Rent, I sang Raise Your Glass by"

"Pink" I grinned "I like that song"

"I know" He chuckled "Then the group number was an original song called Loser Like Me and we also did an opening song plus 3 mash-ups"

"Really?"

"Yep, they were Empire State of Mind, Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer, Stop in the Name of Love/ Free Your Mind and Singin' in the Rain/ Umbrella"

"Did you win?"

"Yep, we beat Vocal Adrenaline and an all boys choir called The Warblers"

"And going to New York?"

"It was the best trip ever" He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Where's the Birthday Girl"<p>

I turned around and squealed "Uncle Luc!" I ran over and hugged him tight "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too sweetie" He kissed the top of my head "Where's Riley?"

I groaned "Dad told you about him, didn't he?"

"As your Uncle, I need to meet this guy"

"He's not ..." I screamed as I got picked up "Put me down!"

"No way Bolton" A familiar voice chuckled.

"Ashton!" I hit his back "If you go near that pool, we are not friends anymore"

"I think I can handle that" Then he jumped into the pool.

I came up from under the water and glared at him "You are dead" I jumped and pushed him under ... Ashton is Kaitlyn's older brother by a year and was on the track team with me.

"Cannon Ball!" Someone shouted followed by a splash.

"Beating up my brother again?" Kat grinned.

"He started it" I swam over, jumped out and sat on the edge next to her

"Hey" We looked up to see Riley.

"Hey" I giggled "Where have you been?"

"My parents were at work, so I had to look after my little brother" He groaned sitting next to me and kissed my cheek "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you"

"You are so lucky, your birthday is the start of summer" Kat nudged me "Mine is in the middle of the school year"

"I kinda of hate it because I'm the youngest in our year"

"At least you get to sleep in" Riley said.

"Nope" I shaked my head "I was born at 6:05 in the morning and Dad woke me up then, it's the same every year unlike Miss Saunders here" I pointed to Kat "Who was born at 1pm"

"You know I don't like morning" She shrugged "Have you read that letter yet?"

"Letter?" Riley looked at us.

"From my real parents, Mum already told me I'll get another one when I'm 16, 18 and 21" I sighed.

"Have you read it yet?"

I shaked my head "No, I don't think I can"

"Charlie" I looked up to see Ashton swimming towards us "How's the knee?"

"It's getting there but still sore" I shrugged.

"If you need a running partner, you know where I am" He smiled and swam off.

"Someone has a crush on you" Kat sang grinning.

"Shut up" I pushed her in the pool.

She came up and glared at me "You're on Bolton" She grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Ashton asked later that night.<p>

"I'm fine" I giggled coming out of my connected bathroom "It's bad enough I have my Dad and Uncles asking all the time, I don't need my best friend's brother too"

"I'm your best friend too Bolton" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Saunders" I lay on my bed.

"Are you gonna read the letter?"

"I don't know" I sighed "I'm scared"

"Come on, Charlie Bolton isn't scared of anything"

"Fine" I looked at him "Under my pillow"

He got the envelope and passed it me then sat up "I'm here, okay"

"Okay" I nodded leaning against him "Thanks"

"No problem" He put his arm around me "Now, read the letter"

I took a deep breath taking the letter out and started reading it.

_To my little angel,_

_Happy 13th Birthday_

_If you're reading this, it means we're no longer there. We're not mad if you decide to call your Aunt Gabi and Uncle Troy Mum and Dad, they've been your second parents since they met you in Utah when you were 4._

_High school is a big thing, I was the nerd and your dad was the jock. You can be anything you wanna be. If I know your Aunt Gabi, you'll be going to McKinley High._

_New Directions is one of the best show choirs as you'll know from the stories that everyone has told you. I actually wrote a song which I didn't get to record and it's yours if you decide to join._

_Now, Boys ... I know your Dad always said 'No one is going near my little girl until she is 30', I agreed to make him happy but it's up to you sweetie, just find a boy who will be there for you and who treats you right._

_Good Luck Charlie_

_I love you forever_

_Mum x_

I smiled wiping the tears that started to fall "You know they never called me Charlie"

"Never?" Ash asked.

I shaked my head "It was always Char, only my parents downstairs called me Charlie" I looked up at him "And you"

"I feel special" He grinned and got off my bed putting his hand out "Come on"

"Where?" I looked at him confused.

He pulled me up and pulled me out of my room then down the stairs "Troy, I'm kidnapping your daughter for a while, don't know when she'll back"

"Okay, just bring her back in one piece" Dad smiled.

"Dad!" I glared at him "Thanks"

"Have fun" Mum grinned.

"We will" Ash grinned and pulled me out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Ash, where are we?" I walked through the darkness then the lights came on revealing a theatre.<p>

"You look good up there" I looked over at the seats to see Ash smiling.

"Where are we?"

"An old Theatre which was my Aunts"

"And why are we here?" I crossed my arms.

"Well" He walked up the steps and stood behind me "If you're gonna join Glee Club at McKinley, you need to learn how to perform on a stage"

"And you know how?" I looked at him.

"Yes" He smiled "Because I'm one of the male leads"

"What?" I turned around "I didn't know you could sing"

"I didn't tell anyone, everyone thought I was at Football or Track practise"

"What we doing then?" I smiled.

"Not dancing because of your knee" He pointed at me.

"My knee is fine; I just can't do anything extreme"

"Which means no dancing missy" A voice said.

I turned to back stage and smiled big "Aunt Rachy!" I ran over and hugged her tight "What you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss your 13th birthday" She pulled back and looked at me "Happy Birthday sweetie"

"Thank you" I turned around to look at Ash "Aunt Rach, this is Ashton Saunders" I smiled "Ash, this is my Auntie"

"Rachel Berry or Hudson" Ash smiled "Used to be one of leads in ND and now Broadway star"

"He's a keeper" Aunt Rach whispered in my ear "It was nice meeting you Ashton; I heard that you're a great singer and dancer"

"We have great coaches" He shrugged "And it's nice meeting you Mrs Hudson"

"It's Rachel, I better go" She kissed my cheek "See you later sweetie"

"Bye Aunt Rach" I smiled as she walked out then looked at Ash "Let's start with dancing"

Ash shaked his head "I promised your Dad no dancing"

"Fine" I sighed "What's first then?"

* * *

><p><strong>More Chapters to come when you review :D <strong>


	3. Audition

**Here's the next one guys**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Audition<p>

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen in a yellow summer dress, white cardigan and sliver sandals all by Clothes Over Bros "Good Morning" I grinned and sat on the stool ... Summer has flew by, my knee is fully healed which means I can start training again and also I start high school today!

"Nervous?" Mum looked at me as she made her special back to school pancakes.

"Nope" I shaked my head "I'll have all my friends plus Ashton and I know most of the teachers"

"Right" She putting the plate infront of me "You've not told me what you're signing up for"

"Erm ... Track, Photography and Glee" I smiled.

"Glee was my best part of school" She smiled "Your Uncle Finn and Sam will make it fun"

"But the thing is Finn can't dance" We looked at the door to see Dad walking in.

"Uncle Finn does the music while Uncle Sam does the dancing" I giggled as I phone started ringing, I picked up and answered it "Hola Chica"

"_We're going to High School!" Kat squealed then snapped "Ashton, get lost!"_

I looked at the time "What is he doing up, is he ill?"

"_I have no idea but he's annoying me"_

"Twist his ear, it always works" I giggled then pulled the phone away from my ear when I heard a scream.

"_Thanks girl" Kat giggled._

"No probs, I'll see you at school"

"_Bye Char"_

"Bye" I hung up and looked at my parents "Who's taking me?"

"I will" Dad smiled grabbing his car keys.

I jumped off the stool and hugged Mum "Bye Mami"

"Bye sweetie" She kissed my cheek "Have fun"

"I will" I smiled and walked out of the kitchen "C'mon Dad!" I opened the door to see a blonde woman standing there "Hi?"

"Wait up, Charlie" Dad chuckled walking out of the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't Troy Bolton, the second best basketball player at High Flyers" The women smiled.

"Hey! I was the best" Dad grinned and hugged her "Good to see you again Alice"

"You too" She looked at me "Who is this cutie?" ... Cutie, I'm not 3.

"I'm Charlotte Bolton, Troy's daughter" I crossed my arms and looked at Dad "Can we go, I'm gonna be late for school"

"Right" He looked at 'Alice' "I'll see you soon?"

"We should meet up and catch up"

"Sure, I'll drag Finn along"

"You do that" She turned around and walked towards her car "Bye Bolton!"

"Bye Carter!" Dad shouted back and looked at me "What?"

"Nothing" I shaked my head and walked over to his car.

* * *

><p>"Alright" Dad pulled up infront of McKinley High "Here we are"<p>

"Thanks" I jumped out of the car and walked around the other side.

"Charlie" He got out "What's up?"

I looked at him "Who is she?"

"She's a good friend and I haven't seen her in nearly 10 years"

"Okay" I hugged him "I love you Daddy"

He chuckled and kissed my head "I love you too Princess, have a good day and I'll be here later to pick you up"

"You don't have to; I'm hanging out with Ashton later"

"Okay and don't over do it on your knee"

"Don't worry Troy" I looked over to see Ashton walking towards us smiling "I'll make sure she doesn't"

"Good" Dad smiled "See you later" He got back into his car and drove off.

"Ready to go in?" Ash looked at me.

"Yep" I grinned looping my arm through his "Where's Kat?"

"She went to get her timetable, she's a little hyper" He chuckled "And my ear still hurts, thanks for asking"

"You deserved it after annoying her" I nudged him as we walked through the doors.

"Welcome to McKinley High Charlie"

"Charlotte!" I looked up to see Kaitlyn running towards us and she hugged me tight "We're in High School"

"Okay crazy" I giggled pulling out of her arms "No more sugar in the morning"

"Fine!" She crossed her arms "But seriously Char, we're in High School"

"I know" I giggled as we walked down the hall "And I've decided there's no more Charlotte, its just Charlie"

"Isn't Charlie a special thing between you and your parents?" She looked at Ash "And my annoying brother"

I shrugged "I told them to put it on the application form, so I'm officially Charlie Bolton"

"New Start" Ash smiled.

"No wonder the office said that when I got our timetables and combos" Kat giggled and gave me mine "Your locker is far away from mine and we have one class together"

"Which is?"

"Gym which is last, why did you have to be such a smarty pants?"

"Because I studied" I grinned and walked off.

"Very funny Bolton" She shouted.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall later that day and stopped infront of the sign up sheets.<p>

"What you signing up for?" I turned around to see Riley.

"Hey" I smiled "Where were you this morning?"

"I was running late thanks to Cassie" He rolled his eyes "You didn't answer my question"

"Oh" I looked at the board "Track, Photography and Glee" I took the pen and signed the sheets.

_**Charlie Bolton**_

"What you signing up for?" I looked at him.

"I've already signed up for Football" He grinned.

"I hope you make it, I heard the coach is mean"

"Me too, what do you have now?"

"Free" I grinned as the bell rang "I'll see you later"

"Laters smarty pants" He shaked his head and walked off.

* * *

><p>I walked along the corridor and went into the choir room to see Uncle Finn playing the drums "Hey!"<p>

He looked up and stopped playing "Hey Charlotte or is it Charlie now?"

"It's Charlie" I giggled "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He got up and walked over to the chairs then started setting them out "What's up?"

I sat at the piano "Do you know someone called Alice Carter?"

"Yeah, I went to High Flyers with her" He looked at me "Why?"

"She came by this morning to see Dad"

"Yeah, they were close back then but the competition got between us and before you ask nothing went on between them"

"So, there's no crazy ex's?"

"You'll have to ask Kelly or Nate about your Dad, as for your Mum there was 1 guy but you don't need to worry about him" He chuckled "Changing subject, auditions for glee, what you singing?"

"Now that's a surprise" I grinned "When are they?"

"Tomorrow after school"

* * *

><p>"So" Ashton grinned as we walked onto the stage in the theatre "What song you singing tomorrow?"<p>

"It's a surprise" I giggled "Go and sort the lights out"

"Alright Miss Bossy" He shaked his head and walked down the steps "When you're ready"

I grabbed a stool and put in the middle of the stage. I grabbed my guitar and sat on the stool then started playing.

_Don't tell me love is something you won't try again  
>That's just not true<br>But baby right now, maybe what you need is a friend  
>Well I'm here for you<em>

_I will be by your side_  
><em>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night<em>  
><em>When ever you call<em>  
><em>And I won't change my mind<em>  
><em>No, ill see you through<em>  
><em>And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you<em>

I closed my eyes.

_You need someone who knows you from the inside out  
>The way I do<br>I've seen you walk the wire, never looking down  
>I believe in you<em>

I re-opened them to see I was now in the choir room infront of the whole New Directions, Uncle Finn and Uncle Sam.

_I will be by your side_  
><em>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night<em>  
><em>When ever you call<em>  
><em>And I won't change my mind<em>  
><em>No, ill see you through<em>  
><em>And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you<em>

I looked at Ashton who was smiling and smiled myself._  
><em>

_I will be by your side  
>If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night<br>And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up  
>You can call it love,<br>But I won't give up on __... you_

"Well done Charlie" Uncle Sam smiled getting up and stood behind me "Now, let's take it to a vote, guys"

"You were amazing" the girl with black hair smiled "It's a yes from me"

"Hell Yes!" Ash grinned which me laugh.

I got 12 'Yes' and 1 'No' from a girl with light brown hair.

"Was there something wrong Olivia?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Yes" She looked at me "You was good but you're only a freshman and you was looking at MY boyfriend while singing it"

"Give it up Olivia, we are not together and never will be" Ashton snapped "And you hate that there's someone that is better than you"

"Okay you two" Uncle Finn looked at me and smiled "Welcome to New Directions Charlie"

"Thanks" I smiled getting up, walked over and sat next to Ash ... I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I Won't Give Up by Jana Kramer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Sectionals

Sectionals

**~1 Month Later~**

I walked into the choir room before school for Glee ... It is fun except for Olivia who is annoying.

"Hey Charlie" Ben smiled.

"Hey Benny" I grinned sitting on the chair on the top row.

"What's going on between you and Ashton?" Carla smirked.

"We're best friends" I rolled my eyes "I hate being the only freshman"

"Get used to it kiddo" Logan chuckled.

"Alright Guys" Sam smiled walking out of his office with Finn "Sectionals ..."

"Sorry I'm late" Ashton ran in and sat next to me "Carry on"

"As we were saying" Finn chuckled "Sectionals is coming up and we need to sort out a set list, any ideas?"

"Charlie has!" Ash grinned.

I glared at him "You better shut it"

"It's true"

"Charlie?" Sam looked at me.

I sighed "Fine, I have an original song"

"Alright, that means Charlie gets the solo and we need a group number" Finn smiled.

"I think we should do original songs because you did it for Nationals in 2011 and won, right?" Ash asked.

"Right" Sam chuckled "So, get your heads together and write a song"

* * *

><p>"I hate your brother" I groaned sitting next to Kat at lunch.<p>

"What did he do?" She looked at me.

"You know that song my real mum gave me?"

"Sort of but go on"

"Well, thanks to him, I have to sing it for Sectionals"

"You're a jerk!" She snapped.

"Thanks sis" Ashton chuckled sitting down and looked at me "You told her?"

"Of course I did"

"It's a great song Charlie and the group number is fun"

"You'll pay for it" I pointed at him.

"It's worth it to see Olivia's face when you steal the crowd" He grinned.

"I think we're all looking forward to that" We looked up to see the rest of New Directions.

I giggled "True"

Lindsay sat next to me "Track is cancelled tonight"

"Why?" I looked at her.

"Coach has a meeting or something" She shrugged.

"Since there's nothing on tonight, I think we should have a girlie night" Carla grinned.

"I can't" I sighed "There's a family get together tonight and I have to be there"

"Is your hottie Uncle Cooper gonna be there?" Masey grinned.

"I don't know" I shrugged "He's travelling somewhere racing"

"Your Uncle Cooper is the coolest" Ash grinned.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs later that night in denim shorts, pink checked short-sleeved shirt with my favourite cowboy boot that Aunt Rachel got me from New York.<p>

"Look at you all grown up"

I looked up and squealed "Uncle Copper" I ran over and jumped into his arms "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Kiddo"

I looked at him "What you doing here?"

"I wanted to see everyone" He smiled putting me down ... Dad and Cooper has been best friends since first year at Duke, he was his best man at the wedding and he is Lyla's Godfather.

"Right" I crossed my arms walking into the kitchen and into the backyard with him behind "Uncle Cooper is here and hiding something!"

"I'm not hiding anything" He shaked his head and walked down towards everyone.

I watched him then I noticed something on his left ring finger "Uncle Cooper!" I ran over and stood infront of him "You've been caught"

"What you talking about?"

I grabbed his hand and pointed to the gold band on his finger "Explain"

"You got married!" Dad shouted.

"Nice knowing you Uncle Coop" I grinned walking over to Uncle Finn and sat next to him "So, this is why you cancelled track?"

"We all need a break Char" He smiled "Are you sure about the song?"

I shrugged "If it's gonna get us to Regionals, I'm doing it"

"You are so much like your Mum"

"Thank you Frankenteen" We looked up to Mum and Aunt Rachel.

"I still don't get those nicknames" I giggled and looked at Rachel "When you going back to New York?"

"I'm not" She sat down "I've missed so much here and I wanna see you perform"

"Speaking of performing" Mum looked at me "What songs are you doing?"

"That's a surprise" I smiled.

* * *

><p>I ran around the track a week later ... today is Sectionals and I'm so nervous but excited. The whole of New Directions is off timetable so we decided to go to the track.<p>

"And she's broke her record!" Maddie grinned stopping the stopwatch as I crossed the finishing line.

"How much?" I looked at her.

"30 seconds"

"What's wrong?" Ash asked sitting on the grass with the rest of them.

I looked at him "Nothing, why?"

"If you're worried about singing, ask Finn to drop it and pick someone else" Cameron said.

I sighed "I'm doing the song, I'm just nervous performing it infront of a crowd"

"That song is amazing Charlie" Ben smiled "And you're gonna rock it"

I grinned walking over and sat next to him "Thank you Benny" I kissed his cheek and looked at the other guys "I least one of you guys is nice"

"You're gonna make Ben's head go big again" Masey giggled.

"I'm just looking out for our youngest member" Ben smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me Bennet" I elbowed him.

He yelped and rubbed his side "Jeez Charlie, that hurt"

"Good" I grinned.

"Guys!" We looked over to see Olivia "Time to go!"

We all jumped up and ran up the steps.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm officially nervous" I paced around the green room ... the girls are wearing a white dress that stops below our knee and white heels while the guys are wearing all black - short-sleeved shirt, pants, tie, waistcoat and shoes.<p>

"If you keep pacing, you'll make a hole" I spun around to see Dad.

I walked over and hugged him "Is it right to be this nervous?"

"Yep" He chuckled and kissed my head "You're gonna be amazing"

"Thanks Daddy"

"Also, if you look out into the crowd, there are some surprises which I know you'll love"

I looked up at him "Who's here?"

"Not gonna happen"

I glared at him "You're evil"

"I know" He grinned and kissed my cheek "Break a leg and I'll see you after"

"Bye Dad" I smiled as he walked out.

"Ready for this Charlie?" Ash asked getting up.

"Let's do it" I grinned.

* * *

><p>We sat in our spots on the steps behind the curtains with our mics on.<p>

'**Our final team is McKinley High New Directions'**

The curtains went up and a spot light came on me.

I looked out into the crowd and smiled big when I saw my grandparents then I started singing.

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
>I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,<br>I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
>Why do you put me on a pedestal,<br>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
>So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.<br>_

I stood up and walked down the steps as the others stood up.

_One thing is clear,  
>I wear a halo,<br>I wear a halo when you look at me,  
>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<br>you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
>And I, I just wanna love you,<br>O__h oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes,_  
><em>I'm only human, and tha<em>t_'__s my saving grace,  
><em>_I fall as hard as I try  
><em>_So don't be blinded  
><em>_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
><em>_so pull me from that pedestal,  
><em>_I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear,  
>I wear a halo,<br>I wear a halo when you look at me,  
>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<br>you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
>And I, I just wanna love you,<br>Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Why you think that you know me_  
><em>But In your eyes<em>  
><em>I am something above you<em>  
><em>It's only in your mind<em>  
><em>Only in your mind<em>  
><em>I wear a<em>  
><em>I wear a<em>  
><em>I wear a Halo<em>

_One thing is clear,_  
><em>I wear a halo,<em>  
><em>I wear a halo when you look at me,<em>  
><em>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<em>  
><em>you wouldn't say so, if you were me<em>  
><em>And I, I just wanna love you,<em>  
><em>Oh oh I, I just wanna love you<em>

We got into our places and they joined in for the last part.

_ND: Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)_

_Charlie: Haaaa ha-ha halo_

The crowd stood up and cheered.

Masey looked at me from the other side and grinned.

_Masey:__Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,__  
><em>_It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.__  
><em>_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,__  
><em>_Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

_Ben: Lay it all down__  
><em>_Lindsay: Got something to say__  
><em>_Ben: Lay it all down__  
><em>_Lindsay: Throw your doubt away__  
><em>_Ben: Do or die now__  
><em>_Lindsay: Step onto the plate__  
><em>_Ben and Lindsay: Blow the door wide open like up-up and away_

_All: Let's light up the world tonight__  
><em>_You gotta give up the bark and bite__  
><em>_I know that we got the love alright__  
><em>_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_Damian: Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.__  
><em>_Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock._

_Ben and Jo: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road, __  
><em>_Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control._

_Ben: Lay it all down__  
><em>_Lindsay: Got something to say__  
><em>_Ben: Lay it all down__  
><em>_Lindsay: Throw your doubt away__  
><em>_Ben: Do or die now__  
><em>_Lindsay: Step onto the plate__  
><em>_Ben and Lindsay: Blow the door wide open like up-up and away_

_All: Let's light up the world tonight__  
><em>_You gotta give up the bark and bite__  
><em>_I know that we got the love alright__  
><em>_Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight__  
><em>

I looked at the band and nodded as the music changed.

Me and the girls came to the front.

_Girls: Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<em>

I looked out into the crowd and winked at Uncle Finn who was smiling.

_Boys: You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>All: Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
>I can only be who I are<em>

_All: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>You wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me (Carla: A loser like me)<em>  
><em>A loser like me (Logan :A loser like me)<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>

* * *

><p>"We are the champions!" Damian grinned as we walked into the main hall after winning.<p>

"Watch out San Francisco, New Directions is on its way!" Logan shouted.

"We need to win Regionals first" I pointed out.

"Charlotte!" I looked up to my grandparents.

"Papa! Gran!" I ran over and hugged them tight "I've missed you guys so much"

"We've missed you too Pumpkin" Grandpa Jimmy kissed my head.

"You was amazing up there sweetie" Grandma Lydia smiled.

"I did it for Mum" I smiled "That was her song"

"She'll be so proud of you" Grandpa smiled "I think your team wants you"

"I'll see you guys later" I hugged them again before running back to the team.

"Charlie" I turned around to see Olivia.

I crossed my arms "What?"

"I just wanna say that was an amazing song"

"Thanks"

"Congates on being the star" She smiled turning around and walked off.

"What was that?" Cameron asked walking over with the others.

I looked at them and grinned "She said I was a star and that song was amazing"

"Told you" Ashton smiled putting his arm around me "Let's go home"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Halo - Bethany Joy Galeotti/Haley James Scott**

**Light Up The World/Loser Like Me - Glee Cast**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Winter Ball

**Here's the next one guys**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Winter Ball<p>

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the ND boys "What you guys doing here so early on a school day?"

"He needs your help" Ash pointed at Damian.

"What's up Damo?"

"Don't call me that" He glared at me "I need help asking Lindsay to the winter ball" ... the Winter Ball is a big thing since the New Directions are in charge of it.

"Sing to her" I smiled "You've got a sexy Irish accent and I would say yes if you sang to me like that"

"See" Cameron nudged him "Just like we said"

"He wouldn't listen to us" Carlos shaked his head.

"So, you came to me?" I looked at them as they nodded "Why?"

"Because you wouldn't bit our heads off" Logan grinned.

"Thanks for that" I rolled my eyes "But you guys need to go"

"Alright" They got up and walked towards the door when Dad came in.

"Hi Guys" He crossed his arms.

"Hey Doc, Bye Doc" They waved and rushed out.

"Do I wanna know?" Dad looked at me.

"The Winter Ball" I giggled.

"Anyone asked you?"

"Nope, I'm going to make sure everything goes well, I don't need a date"

"Good"

"And I don't think anyone will ask me with you as my Dad" I grinned grabbing my bag and walked out.

"Oh Ha-ha, get in the car missy"

* * *

><p>I walked into school and up to my locker to see Damian "Didn't I just get rid of you?"<p>

"Yes but you didn't help me"

I opened my locker and put my bag in then closed it "I told you to sing to her"

"What song?"

"Show her a different side of you" I shrugged "C'mon, we're off time table but we need to be in the choir room"

He groaned "Do I have to?"

I pushed him "Yes Irish boy, you do"

"Charlie, stop it!"

I pushed him into the room "Sorry we're late, Damo was being a chicken" I giggled walking over and sat next to Ash.

"I was not a chicken" He glared at me before sitting infront.

"Alright you two" Uncle Finn chuckled "The Winter Ball is this Friday and need to pick songs"

"No Justin Bieber" The guys looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me, I hate Bieber" I giggled.

Damian put his hand up "Coach, could I sing something?"

"Sure Damian" Sam nodded "The floor is yours"

I leant forward and squeezed his shoulder "Good Luck"

Damian got up and grabbed a guitar "I know I'm still new here, so I thought I could do two things at the same time" He looked at Lindsay who was sat next to me then started playing ... I know this song.

"This is one of my favourite songs" Lindsay whispered ... Good choice Damo!

_I'm good at wasting time,_  
><em>I think lyrics need to rhyme,<em>  
><em>And you're not asking,<em>  
><em>But I'm trying to grow a mustache.<em>

He scratched his chin before playing again.

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,_  
><em>Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.<em>  
><em>Otherwise it smells like feet to me.<em>  
><em>And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.<em>  
><em>And I love it when you say my name.<em>  
><em><br>If you wanna know, here it goes._  
><em>Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,<em>  
><em>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,<em>  
><em>But remember that you asked for it.<em>  
><em>I'm trying to do my best to impress,<em>  
><em>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,<em>  
><em>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,<em>  
><em>Well, you asked for it.<em>  
><em>For your perusing,<em>  
><em>At times confusing,<em>  
><em>Slightly amusing…<em>  
><em>Introducing me!<em>

He looked at me and winked.

_I never trust a dog to watch my food._  
><em>And I like to use the word 'dude';<em>  
><em>As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective<em>  
><em>And I never really been into cars.<em>  
><em>I like really cool guitars and superheroes and checks with lots of zeroes on 'em.<em>

_I love the sound of violins and making someone smile..._

He smiled big before singing the last part.

_If you wanna know, here it goes.  
>Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,<br>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
>But remember that you asked for it.<br>I'm trying to do my best to impress,  
>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,<br>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,  
>Well, you asked for it.<br>For your perusing,  
>At times confusing,<br>Slightly amusing…  
>Introducing me!<em>

_Girls: Do do do do do do,_  
><em>Do do do do do do.<em>  
><em>Do do do do…<em>

"_Introducing me!_" He sang and finished right infront of Lindsay smiling "Will you go to Winter Ball with me?"

"YES!" She squealed and hugged him tight as everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>"We need to go dress shopping" Jo grinned at the end of the day.<p>

"You guys can go, I don't have a date" I sighed spinning my code in my locker and opened it to see a red rose and a note.

"Somebody has a crush on you" Maddie grinned.

"Shhh" I picked the note up and read it:

**_'Will you go to Winter Ball with me? - A'_**

I turned around "Ashton, get your butt over here"

Ash walked around the corner and over to us smiling "Hi, so will you go with me?"

I looked at the girls who nodded then back at Ash "Yes" I squealed as he picked me up and spun around "Ash! Stop it!"

He chuckled and put me down "I'll leave you girls to go shopping" He kissed my cheek before running off.

"Are you coming dress shopping?" Lindsay looked at me.

I giggled "Let's go" I looped my arm through hers and walked towards the exit "So, was you surprised when Damo asked you?"

"I was" She smiled "I thought he was going to ask you but I know you was helping him, so thanks"

"No problem"

"We need some songs to sing" Masey said as we walked out of School and down the street.

"I'll do some research and find some old ND videos" I smiled.

"This will be the best dance ever" Maddie grinned.

* * *

><p>"Okay" I walked into the family room with a box "I think I've found every video" I set the box on the floor.<p>

"How did you find them?" Ash asked.

"The cupboard in the hall" I grinned sitting on the floor and opened the box.

"What are you two doing?" We looked up to see Mum.

"Trying to find songs for the Winter Ball" Ash smiled and pulled out a case "The Rocky Horror Show?"

"Oh no" She took the case "You are not watching that, Prom as loads of songs on"

"Is that the video with Uncle Puck in gold shorts?" I looked at her.

"Yes and no you're not watching, your Dad hasn't even watched it" She sighed and walked out.

I started looking through the box then grinned "I've got it"

"What?" Ash looked at me.

"C'mon" I jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Charlie, wait up!" He shouted running after me.

* * *

><p>I walked into the gym with the girls in a light blue dress that stopped just above my knee and black high heels when the music started.<p>

"You didn't" They looked at me.

"I did" I grinned looking at the stage to the guys at the mics.

_All: Oh yeah_  
><em>Oh yeah <em>  
><em>Oh yeahhh<em>  
><em>Ohhh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_Damian: So tell me who I am I supposed to be?_  
><em>What I gotta do to get you close to me?<em>  
><em>If I run away tonight will you follow me?<br>__Ben: C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (Cam: oh yeah)_

Ash looked at me and grinned.

_Ash: I see you standing there all alone (Logan: all alone)_  
><em>Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello<em>  
><em>Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight<em>  
><em>Cam: It's on it's on it's onnn<em>

_(Logan: Hey) All: Say anything you want_  
><em>I turn the music on<em>  
><em>'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where<em>  
><em>I'll leave it all behind<em>  
><em>To be with you tonight<em>  
><em>And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeahh<em>  
><em>Screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Screaming oh yeah yeah<em>

_Kendal: And now it's time I gotta make a move_  
><em>We could be together if you only knew (Ash: only knew)<em>  
><em>Cause life's too short, we got nothing to lose<em>  
><em>Damian: C'mon c'mon c'monn<em>  
><em>(Ash: Oh yeah)<em>  
><em>Carlos: I can't seem to get you out of my mind (Damo: oh no)<em>  
><em>And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine (Cam: make you mine)<em>  
><em>I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night<em>  
><em>Ben: Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeahh<em>

_Cam: Ohhhh__  
><em>  
><em>Ash: I know that tonight is ending<em>  
><em>And time is keeps on running out<em>  
><em>I gotta find my way to you<em>  
><em>Oh yeahhhhhhhh<em>

_All: Say anything you want (Damian: say anything)_  
><em>I turn the music on<em>  
><em>'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where<em>  
><em>I'll leave it all behind <em>  
><em>To be with you tonight<em>  
><em>And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeahh<em>  
><em>Screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah oh yeah<em>  
><em>Screaming oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Ohhh yeahhh<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Ash: C'mon<em>  
><em>All: Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Ash: I wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>All: Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeahh<em>

Everyone cheered as the boys jumped off the stage and walked toward us.

"That was good" I smiled.

"We was awesome" Damian grinned.

"Well, Charlie will be better" Masey nudged me.

"Who said I getting up there?" I looked at her.

"I did" I turned around to see Uncle Finn smiling.

"I'm not singing tonight" I crossed my arms.

"Rachel told me you two wrote a song together"

"We did but I'm not singing it"

"I'm actually singing it" Olivia walking over smiling a little "Thanks for the help"

"No problem" I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone, we'll be slowly things down" Olivia smiled into the microphone as the music started "So, grab your dates and come to the dance floor"<p>

_What have I done?_  
><em>I wish I could run,<em>  
><em>Away from this ship going under<em>  
><em>Just trying to help<em>  
><em>Hurt everyone else<em>  
><em>Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders<em>

Ash held out his hand "May I have this dance?"

I smiled putting my hand in his "Of course"

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions<em>  
><em>Keep making a mess of things,<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?<em>

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
><em>Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes,<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this<em>

"It's a really good song Charlie" He whispered.

"It's a gift" I smiled looking at the stage "She's a good singer"

"Yes but you're amazing" He smiled.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?<em>

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_  
><em>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally someone will see how much I care<em>

"I'm glad you said yes" He looked down at me.

I smiled "You're my best friend Ash, of course I would said yes"

"I didn't ask you as my best friend Char" I looked at him confused "I asked you because I want to be more than friends"

"Ash"

"I'm not asking now" He shaked his head "I'm saying wait until the end of the year, so we get to know eachother better"

"We know everything about eachother" I grinned.

"I might know Charlie but I want to get to know Charlotte" He smiled.

"Okay" I nodded and rested head on his shoulder "The end of the year"

"End of the year" He kissed my head.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>And all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?<em>  
><em>To get it right?<em>

* * *

><p>I walked into the house later that night and into the family room "Hey"<p>

Mum looked up and smiled "Hey, how was the dance?"

"It was good" I sat next to her "Where's Dad?"

"He got called into work" She looked at me "You alright?"

"Yeah" I rested my head on her shoulder "Just a long night"

"Go to bed" She kissed my head "I'll be up soon"

"Okay" I kissed her cheek "Night" I jumped up and went toward the door.

"Charlie" I looked at her "If you ever wanna talk, I'm always here"

"I know" I smiled walked out and up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Introducing Me - Nick Jonas**

**Oh Yeah - Big Time Rush**

**Get It Right - Glee Cast**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Regionals

**Hey guys**

**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next one and its very long**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Regionals<p>

**~3 Months Later~**

_Na na na na na, na na_

I grinned as Uncle Finn started playing the drums and looked at my friends/team-mates.

_Charlie: Take a look around_  
><em>Who would have thought we'd all be here?<em>  
><em>So let's mess around<em>  
><em>Cause the future is unclear<em>  
><em>We got nothing better to do<em>  
><em>We're just trying to get through<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

I jumped onto the chair next to Olivia smiling as she join in.

_Both: Let the music groove you_  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we're stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what, we'll still be singing<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We're gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Olivia got up and stood infront of us all.

_Olivia: All we have is now_  
><em>Let's make the most of this<em>  
><em>Come on break it out<em>  
><em>So everyone can hear it<em>  
><em>They don't have to understand<em>  
><em>But we'll make them if we can<em>  
><em>Do you hear me?<em>  
><em>Are you with me?<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

I sat next to Ash smiling and clapped my hands as he rolled his eyes before joining in with everyone else.

_All: Let the music groove you_  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we're stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what, we'll still be singing<em>

_Come on, come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We're gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Masey: Come on, come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We're gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>

_All: Let the music groove you_  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we're stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what, we'll still be singing<em>

_Lindsay: Come on, come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We're gonna use it<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>

_Charlie: Let the music take you_  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>All: Yeah<em>

"That was awesome guys" Uncle Sam grinned "But we need to pick songs for Regionals"

"Easy, Charlie should sing" Olivia spoke up ... ever since the Winter Ball we have become close and sort of friends now.

"But I sang at Sectionals" I sat back in my seat.

"And we won" Cam smiled.

"I think Olivia should sing, she's a great singer" I smiled.

"But you're an amazing singer Char" She looked at me "Take it"

"Have you got any songs Charlie?" Uncle Finn looked at me.

I sighed "Some"

* * *

><p>"Charlie" Ash followed me into my house "Charlie, stop"<p>

"I can't believe you never said anything" I turned around and glared at him.

"I never said anything because I agree with them"

"You're suppose to be my best friend!" I snapped "Not turn your back on me!"

"Woah!" Mum walked out of the family room "What's going on?"

"Ashton was just leaving" I crossed my arms.

"See you at school then" Ash sighed and walked out of the house.

"Charlie, what happened?" Mum looked at me.

"They've picked me to have a solo again" I sat on the stairs "I hate it"

She sat next to me "Talk to Finn or Sam"

"I have and nobody else wants to have the solo"

"You know, when I was in ND, I had to fight for the solos"

"Really?" I looked at her "Who else wanted them?"

"Rachel, Mercedes and sometimes Santana" She smiled "I'll talk to Finn and Sam, okay?"

I nodded "Okay"

"C'mon" She stood up and pulled me up "I need help in the kitchen"

* * *

><p>I sat at the piano and started playing a random tune while the others did their own thing.<p>

"Hi" I looked up to see Ash.

"Hi" I looked back at the keys and played a little.

"How's the solo coming along?"

"Fine" I wrote some lyrics down.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I agree with the other Char, you are the strongest singer"

"Coach, can I say something" I ignored him getting up and walked into the centre.

"Sure" Uncle Finn nodded sitting on a chair followed by everyone else.

"I'll sing the solo" They all cheered "But only if we do 2 group numbers one leading by the guys and the other by the girls"

"That is a really good idea Charlie" Uncle Sam smiled.

"I thought so too" I heard a familiar voice.

I spun around and squealed "Aunt Kayla!" I ran over and hugged her tight "What you doing here?"

"Did you really think my sister would come up with something like that?" She grinned.

"Neither did you Montez" Aunt Carly walked in smiling "It was me"

"I thought you two were in LA?" I looked at them and put my hands on my hips "And where's Aunt Lily and Aunt Holly?"

"They are still in Italy" Aunt Kayla smiled "We better go" She hugged me "I'll be there at the competition"

"Me too" Aunt Carly hugged me "Bye sweetie"

"Bye" I grinned as they walked out.

"Who were they?" Damian asked.

"My crazy Aunties" I giggled.

"Crazy isn't the word for those two" Uncle Finn chuckled "Now, let's practise"

* * *

><p>I stood behind the door that leads to the main hall in a dark pink dress that stopped below my knee with a black ribbon around the middle and black high heels.<p>

"Nervous?"

"You're suppose to be backstage Ash"

"You can't ignore me forever Char" He stood infront of me "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"First, I'm not ignoring you" I rolled my eyes then grinned "And second, I forgave you a long time ago"

"Don't do that" He shaked his head before pulling me into a hug "Break a leg"

"I'll see you on stage" I kissed his cheek.

"It's an amazing song Charlie" He smiled before running off.

**"Ladies and Gentleman, the final group is McKinley High New Directions!"**

I took a deep breath before opening the door and the spotlight came towards me as the music started.

_People always say_  
><em>I have a laugh<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>Guess that makes sense<em>  
><em>She taught me how to smile<em>  
><em>When things get rough<em>

I walked down the steps and smiled a little ... I have two mums ... one who is looking down at me and one who is here and teaching me everything.

_I've got her spirit_  
><em>She's always got my back<em>  
><em>When I look at her<em>  
><em>I think, I want to be just like that<em>

_When I love I give it all I've got_  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>

_When I feel weak and unpretty_  
><em>I know I'm beautiful and strong<em>  
><em>Because I see myself like my mother does<em>

I walked down the aisle and locked eyes with my mum then smiled.

_I never met a stranger_  
><em>I can talk to anyone<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>I let my temper fly<em>  
><em>And she can walk away<em>  
><em>When she's had enough<em>

_She sees everybody_  
><em>For who they really are<em>  
><em>I'm so thankful for her guidance<em>  
><em>She helped me get this far<em>

I walked up the steps and stood infront of the curtains.

_When I love I give it all I've got_  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>

_When I feel weak and unpretty_  
><em>I know I'm beautiful and strong<em>  
><em>Because<em>  
><em>I see myself like my mother does<em>

_She's a rock_  
><em>She is grace<em>  
><em>She's an angel<em>  
><em>She's my heart and soul<em>  
><em>She does it all<em>

I held the last note as the curtains opened to reveal the New Directions.

_When I love I give it all I've got_  
><em>Like my mother does<em>  
><em>When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>

I looked into the audience at my mum to see tears in her eyes smiling.

_When I'm weak and unpretty_  
><em>I know I'm beautiful and strong<em>  
><em>Because (ND: Because)<em>  
><em>I see myself like my mother does<em>  
><em>Like my mother does<em>

_I hear people saying_  
><em>I'm starting to look like my mother did<em>

I smiled a little as the cheering started "Ladies and Gentleman, we are the New Directions!" I got into my place next to Ash.

_Boys: oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Damian: Ok<em>  
><em>Boys: Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Cam: Yeah<em>  
><em>Boys: Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

Ash grabbed my hand and spun me around before singing.

_Ant: I cant explain what's gotten into me_  
><em>My sanity is in the passenger seat<em>  
><em>I let her drive me she is my guide<em>  
><em>We're flying reckless tonight<em>

_Logan: Direct me to the floor_  
><em>And turn it up some more<em>  
><em>Imma get it on on on on<em>

_Kendall: Direct me to the floor_  
><em>And turn it up some more<em>  
><em>Imma get it on on on on<em>

_Boys: She makes me wanna_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

We all started dancing while the boys sang.

_Boys: London to jamaica_  
><em>La to africa<em>  
><em>She makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_Cam: I think her eyes are hypnotizing me_  
><em>Something about her turns me into a wild beast<em>  
><em>I mesmerized, down for the ride<em>  
><em>Flying reckless tonight<em>

_Carlos: Direct me to the floor_  
><em>And turn it up some more<em>  
><em>Imma get it on on on on<em>

_Ben: Direct me to the floor_  
><em>And turn it up some more<em>  
><em>Imma get it on on on on<em>

_Boys: She makes me wanna_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_She makes me wanna_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_London to jamaica_  
><em>La to africa<em>  
><em>She makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

I pushed Ash way smiling before singing.

_Charlie: Well that's kind of funny_  
><em>I-i was just thinking<em>  
><em>How you make me Girls: oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Lindsay: we're flying over buildings<em>  
><em>Sitting under palm trees<em>  
><em>drinking bubble gum drinks<em>  
><em>Jo: We're counting all our monies<em>  
><em>Dancing in ice rinks<em>  
><em>Buying icies<em>  
><em>(Girls: it's nothing)<em>  
><em>Olivia: We're loving<em>  
><em>We're worthy of this<em>  
><em>Look where I come from<em>  
><em>Girls: Now this world our kingdom<em>

Ash pulled me back before we started dancing in our pairs.

_Boys: She makes me wanna_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_She makes me wanna_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_She makes me wanna_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_She makes me wanna_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_London to jamaica_  
><em>L.a to africa<em>  
><em>She makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Makes me wanna<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

We got into our places for the finale.

_All: Be heard, Be strong, Be proud_  
><em>Girls: I wanna make some noise<em>  
><em>All: Stand up, Come on, Be loud<em>  
><em>Girls: We're gonna raise our voice<em>  
><em>All: Come on, Come on, Come on<em>  
><em>Girls: You gotta hear me now<em>  
><em>You gotta hear me now<em>  
><em>You gotta hear me now<em>

The girls went to the front as Olivia took the lead.

_Olivia: Trying hard to fight these tears_  
><em>I'm crazy worried<em>  
><em>Messing with my head this fear<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry<em>  
><em>Carla: You know you gotta get it out<em>  
><em>I can't take it<em>  
><em>That's what being friends about<em>

_Charlie: I, I want to cry_  
><em>I can't deny<em>  
><em>Tonight I wanna up and hide<em>  
><em>And get inside<em>  
><em>It isn't right<em>  
><em>I gotta live in my life<em>  
><em>Masey: I know I, I know I<em>  
><em>I know I gotta do it<em>  
><em>I know I, I know I<em>  
><em>I know I gotta do it<em>

The boys joined us as we danced the chorus.

_Girls: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more<em>  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>  
><em>You and me together, we can make it better<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>

_Maddie: Hate to feel this way_  
><em>And waste a day<em>  
><em>I gotta get myself on stage<em>  
><em>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<em>  
><em>The chips will fall where they may<em>  
><em>Charlie: I know I, I know I<em>  
><em>I know I gotta do it<em>  
><em>I know I, I know I<em>  
><em>I know I gotta do it<em>

_Girls: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more<em>  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>  
><em>You and me together, we can make it better<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>

Ash grinned as he started rapping.

_Ash: It's Ash and I'm heaven-sent_  
><em>Use it like a veteran<em>  
><em>Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine<em>  
><em>Damian: Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<em>  
><em>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them<em>  
><em>People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline<em>  
><em>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!<em>  
><em>'Cause we're coming to your house (Boys: and)<em>  
><em>Cam: People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths<em>  
><em>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<em>  
><em>While they're in it for the mill<em>  
><em>Ben: I'm just in it for the thrill<em>  
><em>Get down now I ain't playin' around<em>  
><em>Put your feet up on the ground<em>  
><em>Boys: And just make that sound like<em>

_Girls: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more<em>  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>  
><em>You and me together, we can make it better<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate, d-determinate<em>

_All: Come on and, come on and_  
><em>Come on and get it going<em>  
><em>Come on and, come on and<em>  
><em>Come on and get it going<em>  
><em>On the dance floor<em>  
><em>On the dance floor<em>  
><em>D-D-Dance floor<em>  
><em>D-Determinate<em>

We all bowed as the crowd stood up and cheered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've never been this nervous before" Ben said as we stood backstage waiting to be called out.<p>

"You guys were amazing" Uncle Finn smiled walking up to us "If we lose, you are still winners and we'll try again next year"

"But we will win Coach" Ash grinned.

"Charlie, there's guy who needs to speak to you"

"Me?" I looked at him confused "Why?"

"I don't know" He shrugged and pointed over to a guy "He's over there"

"Okay" I walked over to a short curly haired guy "Hi, I'm Charlie Bolton"

"Hi Charlie, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm principal of Hollywood Arts School" He smiled.

"The Performing Arts School in LA?"

"Yes and we want you to go there"

I looked at him shocked ... did he just say what I think he said.

"What do you say?"

"I..." I looked over to my friends then back at Blaine "Can I think about it?"

"Sure" He gave me a card "Give me a ring when you know" He smiled and walked out.

"Charlie, come on!" Masey shouted "We're about to go on"

I ran up to them "Let's go"

We all went onto the stage with the other two groups.

"New Directions, Starstruck and Vocal Rivals" The judge stood at the side near the trophies "The votes are in and in third place are ... Starstruck"

They got their trophy and walked off.

"The winners of Regionals and are going to Nationals are ..."

We all linked our hands together and closed our eyes.

"Vocal Rivals!"

* * *

><p>I walked out and went straight into the arms of my parents "We lost"<p>

"We're sorry baby" Mum kissed my head.

"It's all my fault" I shaked my head.

"Charlie" Dad said lifting my head so I looked at him "It's not your fault, you was amazing up there and the judges are blind not to see that"

"Thank you" I whispered hugging him tight "I need to tell you guys something?"

"What is it?" Mum looked at me.

"Someone called Blaine Anderson was here"

She shaked her head "Lead singer of the Warblers"

"Not anymore, he's principal of Hollywood Arts in LA and he's offered me a place" I looked at them both "What do you think?"

"LA is the other side of America and we can't pack up to move there" Dad said "We'll talk about it when we get home"

"Okay" I nodded ... half of me wants to go and the other half I want to stay here ... what should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Turn Up The Music - Lemonade Mouth**

**Like My Mother Does - Lauren Alaina**

**She Makes Me Wanna - JLS**

**Here We Go/Determinate - Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think she should go or stay?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	7. Dreams

**Hey guys**

**I would like to say this isn't a Glee story, If you guys don't like this story then don't read it**

**If I keep getting reviews about me changing where this story goes, I'll stop**

**I'll leave it up to you guys**

**so for now, Enjoy maybe the last chapter**

* * *

><p>Dreams<p>

**~2 Months Later~**

I walked down the stairs in a pair of denim shorts, blue/purple checked shirt and cowboy boats with my hair in a ponytail.

"Good Morning" I sang going into the kitchen "Good Morning"

Dad looked at me "Singing in the Rain?"

"It's a classic" I grinned skipping over and kissed his cheek then sat on a stool "You got me into it"

He shaked his head "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can I have your famous last day of school waffles?"

"You mean these famous waffles?" He put a plate down in front of me which was waffles with cream and strawberries.

I smiled "Thanks Dad"

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at me sitting down on the other side.

"I'm certain" I nodded eating some of my breakfast "What does Mum say all the time, to follow your dreams ..."

He smiled "You have to chase them"

"And that is what I'm doing"

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" Kat ran up and hugged me tight "Our first year of high school is over"<p>

"Yeah" I smiled a little "I need to tell you something"

"What?" She looked at me.

"I'm leaving"

"Char, you can't" She pouted.

"It's all been sorted, I leave in 2 days"

She hugged me again and rested her head on my shoulder "I'll miss you bestie"

"I'll miss you too" I looked up to see Ash walking towards us "But don't tell anyone especially Ash, I'll tell him later"

"Got'cha, see you later" She smiled before walking off.

"Everything okay?" Ash looked at me.

"Yep" I smiled looping my arm through his "Kat is her usual hyper self"

"I can't believe after summer I have 2 years left of high school" He nudge me "But I'm glad you'll be here"

"Yeah" I nodded holding back the tears ... This will be hard.

* * *

><p>I stood outside of the choir room for my final Glee Club meeting "I can't do this"<p>

"Yes you can" I spun around to see Kat with tears rolling down her face "It may be hard but it's your dream, right?"

I smiled a little and hugged her "Thank you, I leave at 7am in 2 days"

"I'll be there" She pulled back and squeezed my hand "Good luck" She smiled a little and walked off.

I turned back to the door, taking a deep breath and opened it.

The whole group were sitting their seats chatting ... It's now or never.

"Charlie" Uncle Finn smiled big as everyone looked at me.

"Hi" I smiled a little holding back the tears "I have something important to tell you all"

"What is it?" Masey asked.

"I got accepted to an all Performing Arts School in LA"

"You're not going, are you?" Damian looked at me.

I nodded letting the tears fall "I leave in 2 days"

"Char" Ash jumped up.

"Don't" I backed up "I'm sorry" Then I bolted out of the room, out of the school and into Dad's truck "Just drive"

Dad nodded and drove off.

I looked back at the school to see the whole of New Direction plus Uncle Finn and Uncle Sam standing there ... It's done, I'm leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

I stood in the airport with my whole family and the New Directions.

"I'm gonna miss you" Damian smiled and pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'll miss you too Damo" I wrapped my arms around him "Tell Lindsay or I'll kick your butt Irish boy"

"Got it Hollywood"

"She's not even got there and you've already gave her a nickname" Olivia shaked her head "Get over here Bolton"

I giggled hugging her "Don't changed because I've left Cannon"

"I would never go back"

"We'll hold you to that" Logan chuckled "Group hug" Then I was squeezed a massive hug.

"Alright guys!" Kat shouted "I need my best friend"

I pushed out of the crowd and hugged her tight "I love you chica"

"I love you too bestie" She pulled back and linked our pinkies together then did a jazz hand.

"You do realize you two did the gay hi-5" Cameron looked at us.

"We know" We both said laughing.

"We're sorry about Ash" Carla sighed.

"We tried everything" Kendall said.

"It's fine" I shrugged.

"Little B" Uncle Copper came over "5 minutes"

"Okay" I nodded and gave my friend one last hug "I'll talk to guys later"

"We'll be online" They all smiled.

"Bye" I turned around, walked over and hugged Uncle Finn and Uncle Sam "I'll miss you two"

"We'll miss you too Char" Uncle Finn kissed my head.

"You'll always be part of New Directions" Uncle Sam smiled.

"Thank you for the best year ever" I kissed both of their cheeks before going over to my parents and sisters.

Lyla and Izzy ran over and hugged me "Miss you"

I kissed their heads "I'll miss you girls too" I looked up to see Mum in tears "Mami" I walked over and wrapped my arms around her letting the tears fall "Thank you for everything"

"No problem baby" She kissed my head "I'll miss you Charlie"

"I'll miss you too Mami" I looked at Dad and held my hand out "Come here"

He walked over and wrapped his arms around us "Look after yourself and if you ever wanna come home, you can"

"I know" I nodded.

"Have you got everything?" Mum looked at me.

"Yeah" I smiled a little and hugged them tight "I love you both so much"

"Love you too Charlie" They both kissed my cheeks.

I picked up my bag and looked Uncle Cooper "I'm ready"

He put his arm around me "Let's go then" He smiled then walked towards the gate.

"Charlie!"

I spun around shocked "Ash?"

Ash ran over and hugged me tight "I'll miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too" I kissed his cheek "I'll talk to you soon"

"I'll be waiting" He nodded smiling a little "Bye Charlie"

"Bye Ash" I smiled a little turning around and walked back to a grinning Uncle Cooper "What?"

"Boyfriend?" He grinned.

"Nope, best friend" I shaked my head turning to wave at my family and friends and walked through the gate.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited?" Aunt Cassie asked as she drove me to Hollywood Arts 4 weeks later ... Cassie is married to Uncle Cooper and she reminds me of Aunt Brooke.<p>

"I'm more nervous then excited" I giggled as my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked the screen before answering it "Hey Irish boy"

_"If you were here, I would give the biggest hug ever" my favourite Irish boy's voice came through the speaker._

I squealed "Damsay is finally together!"

_"Who the hell is Damsay?"_

"Damian and Lindsay, duh" I rolled my eyes "And you're welcome Damo"

_"When do you start school?"_

"Today" I looked out of the window to see the school "Oh my god"

_"What, Is it horrible?"_

"It's amazing and way bigger than McKinley" I giggled as Aunt Cassie stopped the car "Damo, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

_"Alright, bye Hollywood"_

"Bye Damo" I hung up jumping out of the car "Thank you"

"No problem, Cooper would of brought you but he was too lazy" She grinned opening the boot "Will you be okay, I need to get to work?"

"Yeah, I've got everything" I nodded grabbing my guitar case and bag then closed the boot "If I get lost, I'll ask someone"

"Okay, Have a good first day" She hugged me before getting back in the car "Cooper will be here to pick you up"

"Alright" I smiled turning and walked towards the entrance then opened the door "Wow" I looked around shocked when I bumped into someone "Oh god, I'm so ..." I turned around to see a very cute guy with black hair "Hi"

"You must be new?"

"Yeah" I held out my hand "Charlie Bolton"

"Beck Oliver" He shaked my hand "Welcome to Hollywood Arts, what's your talent?"

"I sing, dance, play guitar and piano"

"Nice" He smiled "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends"

"Okay" I smiled following him over to the locker were a group of people including a guy with crazy curly hair and a puppet "Why does he have a puppet?" I whispered.

"One thing you need to know, never call him a puppet" He chuckled "Hey guys, This is ..."

"Charlie Bolton, lead singer of Charlotte, North Caroline's New Directions" The dude with the puppet said "I'm Robbie Shapiro and this is Rex"

"Hey there cupcake" ... did that puppet just talk?

"I'm Jade West" The girl with light brown hair with different colour streaks in smiled "Just ignore him, we all do"

"Okay" I giggled then I saw someone familiar walking towards us "Tori?"

"Charlie!" Tori squealed running over and hugged me tight "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I transferred here" I grinned and looked at her "Surprised?"

"Hell yes!" She grinned "So, did you and Ashton finally get together?"

I pushed her "Don't even go there Vega"

"How do you two know eachother?" Beck looked at us.

"We were best friends in middle school" Tori smiled "Then I moved to here when we were 10"

"And" I wrapped arm around her shoulder smirking "I'm still taller than you"

"Very funny Bolton" She nudged me "What's your first class?"

I looked at my schedule "Someone called Sikowitz?"

"Us too" Jade smiled "He's a little crazy so beware"

* * *

><p>I walked outside with my lunch when my phone rang, I pulled it out and answered it "Hello?"<p>

_"Hey Char" Ash's voice came through._

"Hi" I walked through the crowd and over to the table were my new friends were sitting "How's NC and NDs?"

_"Boring without you, I miss you"_

I smiled a little and sat at the table "I miss you too Ash"

Tori looked at me before leaning towards the phone "Hey Ashy!"

_"Was that Tori?"_

"Yeah" I giggled pushing her away "And still crazy"

_He chuckled then sighed "How are you?"_

"I'm okay, New Place and School, it'll be a while before I get used to it"

_"You'll be fine Charlie"_

I looked up to see all eyes on me "I'll speak to you tonight, okay?"

_"Okay, bye Charlie"_

"Bye" I hung up and looked at them "What?"

"Charlie loves Ash!" Tori sang.

"I do not!" I whacked her on the arm "And it's not like we can when we live miles away from eachother"

"I was just saying" She grinned.

I think I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want me to stop or carry on?<strong>

**You decide**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Events

**Hey Guys**

**Thanks for the reviews and I will carry it on**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Events<p>

"I'm fine" I giggled walking into school ... I have been at Hollywood Arts for 3 Months and it's amazing.

_"Are you sure?" Dad asked "Cooper looking after you?"_

"Dad, I'm fine and Uncle Coop is different" I smiled opening my locker that I designed my self ... Its purple with quotes from my favourite movies and TV shows.

_"You sound different"_

I rolled my eyes putting my stuff in and closed the door when the bell rang "Dad, I need to go"

_"Okay, I love you Princess"_

"Love you too Daddy" I smiled "The tickets are on the way"

_"We'll be there, bye Charlie"_

"Bye Dad" I hung up running down the hall and bumped into someone "Sorry" I looked up "Robbie, you idiot"

"You're cranky in the morning and mean" Robbie shaked his head.

"Yeah, you're evil" Rex added.

"Shut it puppet" I pointed at him.

"That wasn't nice" Robbie glared at me.

"I'm running late for rehearsals, so argue with me later" I pushed passed him and ran around the corner and into the theatre "Sorry, I'm late"

"You're never late for anything" Tori looked at me.

"I know" I sat next to her "My Dad decided to phone and I can never get him off"

"Are they coming to the show?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Char" I looked up to see Jade walking over later that day.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" I looked back at my laptop and strolled through my e-mails.

"I don't know how you have the energy after that practice" She sat next to me.

"Try, running and Glee practice everyday then performing at competitions" I smirked.

"You are no fun" She nudged me.

I giggled and clicked on a e-mail from Masey.

**_Watch this_**

**_Masey x_**

"What's up?" Beck looked at me.

"There's an e-mail from my friend with a link to a video"

Tori jumped up and stood behind me then clicked on it.

"Tori!" I glared at her "What the hell?"

"What? I want to watch it and I know you do"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen to see Damian.

"Oh, he's cute" Cat giggled.

**'Hey Charlie, Me and the guys have a few things to say to you, so I hope you enjoy this'**

The scene changed to Ash, Damian, Cam and Ben sitting on the edge of the stage at the Theatre.

_All: Ooh_  
><em>Cam: Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?<em>  
><em>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah<em>  
><em>Did I awake you out of your dream?<em>  
><em>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<em>  
><em>Ash: You calm me down<em>  
><em>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>  
><em>Ben: <em>I-I-I-I'm<em> never never (All: never as far away as it may seem)_  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>  
><em>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

The screen changed to pictures of us all during practice and competitions then back to the stage.

_Damo: Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>(All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>(All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Damo: Not gonna let me take another goodbye<em>  
><em>Babe, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>(All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>All: : Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Ben: Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

More pictures came up of me and Ash as I heard a familiar voice.

_Ash: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart<em>  
><em>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<em>  
><em>Just get up and go<em>  
><em>The show must go on so I need you to be strong<em>  
><em>Ben: I-I-I-I'm never never (All: never as far away as it may seem)<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>  
><em>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Damo: Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>(All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>(All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Damo: Not gonna let me take another goodbye<em>  
><em>Babe, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>(All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>All: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Ben: Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

The screen went back to the stage.

_(All: Worldwide)_  
><em>Ash: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<em>  
><em>But don't you worry<em>  
><em>All: Cause you have my heart<em>

**We Miss You Charlie**

Then the screen went black.

"Wow" Tori broke the silence "He misses you"

I closed the lid and stood up "I'll see you in rehearsals" I grabbed my laptop and walked off letting the tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

"Drop me and you're dead" I pointed at Beck as we sat on the stairs waiting for people to arrive ... I was wearing a white dress with no shoes on while Beck was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.

"I wouldn't dream of it Char" He smiled.

"I surprised Jade let you do this" I giggled.

"She's dancing with Andre" He shrugged.

**_"People are arriving" _**Cat's voice came through my headset.

"Let's do this" I grinned getting up and stood in my spot as the doors opened then music started.

I spun around to the middle and slid down the rail half way just as Beck danced up the steps.

He winked at me before spinning around and jumped off the steps.

_I need a hero_

I jumped and landed into his arms then he spun around "Told ya" He whispered putting me down.

I smiled as he spun me around then we jumped then rolled to the floor.

He took my hands then pulled me up just as the music died down then cheers started.

"The show will be starting the theatre very soon" I smiled as the crowd went towards the theatre.

"You can breath now" Beck chuckled.

I pushed him "I'll meet you backstage"

"Okay but hurry or Jade will come and get you" He grinned and ran off.

"That was amazing" a Irish voice said behind me.

I spun around and squealed "Damo!" I hugged him tight "What you doing here?"

"Your friend Tori, I think, got me and Ash tickets then we flew here with your parents" He chuckled hugging me tight "I've missed you"

"You don't know how I've missed you and NDs" I smiled.

"I think your parents wanna see you" He pointed behind him "Good luck in the show" Then he walked off.

I smiled big "Hey" I hugged my parents "What did you think?"

"It was amazing sweetie" Mum smiled.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Dad looked at me.

I rolled my eyes "He's taken Daddy, he was just the best dancer" I giggled.

"Charlie"

I turned around and groaned "Yes Robbie?"

"You're needed backstage" Rex said.

"Was I talking to you puppet?"

"Hey!" Robbie pointed at me "You promised"

"I never promised anything" I grinned "Get lost losers"

"You're the loser Bolton" He hissed before stomping off.

"He's a little weird" Mum giggled.

"I know" I looked at them "Where's Ash?"

"He's there" Dad pointed then kissed my cheek "We'll leave you two"

"Good luck" Mum smiled before walking off with Dad.

"So" I looked over at the steps to see Ash smiling "You was amazing"

"Beck is a good dancer and partner but he's nothing like my old one" I smiled "Come here"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me "I've missed you Charlie"

"I've missed you too Ash" I sighed looking up at him "I forgot something before I left"

"What was that?" He looked down at me.

"This" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**_"Charlotte Marie Bolton, get your butt backstage now!" _**Tori snapped.

"What was that?" Ash looked at me.

"Tori" I rubbed my ear "I'll kill her"

He chuckled "Go on, we'll talk about that amazing kiss after" He grinned and kissed my cheek.

I blushed "See you later" Then I ran off.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Jade looked at me as I ran in.<p>

"Sorry, I was talking to my family" I walked into the girls dressing room "And you are so dead Tori"

"I know I should told you about Ash coming but I thought it was a nice surprise" Tori said.

I walked out in a glittery dress with pink hi-tops and smiled "Thank you for that but you're dead for making me deaf" I rubbed my ear "Why did I agree to wear this?"

"Because you are good at bossing people about" She grinned.

"Go and get in your spot then" I smirked pushing her onto the stage behind the curtain then got in my spot "By the way I kissed Ash"

She looked at me shocked "What?"

**_"Mics are on"_**

I smiled as the music started and curtain went up.

_Charlie: Here I am_  
><em>Once again<em>  
><em>Feeling lost<em>  
><em>But now and then<em>  
><em>I breath it in<em>  
><em>To let it go<em>

_Tori: And you don't know where you are now_  
><em>Or what it would come to<em>  
><em>If only somebody could hear<em>  
><em>When you figure out how<em>  
><em>You're lost in the moment<em>  
><em>You disappear<em>

_Both: You don't have to be afraid_  
><em>To put your dream in action<em>  
><em>You'll never gonna fade<em>  
><em>You'll be the main attraction<em>  
><em>Not a fantasy<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When it turns out right<em>  
><em>Cause you know that if your live<em>  
><em>In your imagination<em>  
><em>Tomorrow you'll be<em>  
><em>Everybody's fascination<em>  
><em>In my victory<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When I make it shine<em>

I jumped off the stage smiling as the guys danced through the doors.

_Charlie: Reaching high_  
><em>Feeling low<em>  
><em>I'm holding on but letting go<em>  
><em>I like to shine<em>  
><em>I'll shine for you<em>

_Tori: And it's time to show the world how_  
><em>It's a little bit closer<em>  
><em>As long as I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>All we have is right now<em>  
><em>As long as you feel it inside you know<em>

We got back on stage and danced.

_Both: You don't have to be afraid_  
><em>To put your dream in action<em>  
><em>You'll never gonna fade<em>  
><em>You'll be the main attraction<em>  
><em>Not a fantasy<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When it turns out right<em>  
><em>Cause you know that if your live<em>  
><em>In your imagination<em>  
><em>Tomorrow you'll be<em>  
><em>Everybody's fascination<em>  
><em>In my victory<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When I make it shine<em>

Me and Tori stood in the middle of the dancers smiling.

_Tori: Everyone can tell you how_  
><em>It's all been said and done<em>  
><em>Charlie: That harder times will change your mind<em>  
><em>And make you wanna run<em>  
><em>Both: But you want it<em>  
><em>And you need it<em>  
><em>Tori: Like you need to breath the air<em>  
><em>If they doubt you<em>  
><em>Charlie: Just believe it<em>  
><em>That's enough to get you there<em>

_Both: You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>You'll never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right  
>Cause you know that if your live<br>In your imagination  
>Tomorrow you'll be<br>Everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
><em>_Charlie: When I make it shine_

Everyone stood up and cheered.

* * *

><p>I sat on a stool with Jade next to me ... This is the finale.<p>

"Thank you so much for coming out to support Hollywood Arts" I smiled "This is the final song and we hope you enjoy it"

Jade smiled at me before singing ... She maybe mad all the time but she's one of the people here who I can trust.

_Jade: Sometimes I Wonder _  
><em>Where I've Been <em>  
><em>Who I am, Do I Fit In? <em>  
><em>Make-Believing Is Hard Alone <em>  
><em>Out Here, On My Own<em>

I looked out into the crowed and locked eyes with Ash and smiled.

_Charlie: We're Always Proving _  
><em>Who We Are <em>  
><em>Always Reaching <em>  
><em>For That Rising Star <em>  
><em>To Guide Me Far <em>  
><em>And Shine Me Home <em>  
><em>Out Here On My Own<em>

_Both: When I'm Down And Feeling Blue _  
><em>I Close My Eyes So I Can Be With You <em>  
><em>Oh, Baby, Be Strong For Me <em>  
><em>Baby, Belong To Me <em>  
><em>Help Me Through <em>  
><em>Help Me Need You <em>  
><em>Until The Morning Sun Appears <em>  
><em>Making Light Of All My Fears <em>  
><em>I Dry The Tears I've Never Shown <em>  
><em>Out Here On My Own<em>

_Charlie: But When I'm Down And Feeling Blue _  
><em>Jade: I Close My Eyes So I Can Be With You <em>  
><em>Both: Oh, Baby, Be Strong For Me <em>  
><em>Baby, Belong To Me <em>  
><em>Help Me Through <em>  
><em>Help Me Need You<em>

_Jade: Sometimes I Wonder _  
><em>Where I've Been <em>  
><em>Charlie: Who I am, Do I Fit In? <em>  
><em>I May Not Win <em>  
><em>Both: But I Can't Be Thrown <em>  
><em>Jade: Out Here <em>  
><em>Charlie: On My Own <em>  
><em>Both:Out Here On My Own<em>

We smiled at eachother as the crowd cheered.

"Let's give it for the rest of the cast" Jade grinned as everyone came out.

"And to our amazing director and star of the show Charlie!" Tori pushed me forward as the cheers continued.

* * *

><p>"Thank you" I hugged Jade "You was amazing"<p>

"I know" She shrugged grinned "You made this happen, nobody else"

"Yeah, we couldn't of done it without you" Andre nudged me.

"Future Boyfriend walking toward us" Tori grinned.

"He's cute" Jade smiled standing infront of me "Hey there, Jade West"

"Ashton Saunders"

"Hurt my best friend and you'll deal with me, got it?"

"Got it" Ash nodded backing up.

"Leave him alone Jade" I giggled and looked at him "She's harmless"

"C'mon guys, let's leave them alone" Beck smiled.

I shaked my head as they walked away "They are very crazy"

"Crazier than us?" Ash asked before sitting on the steps.

"Never" I smiled sitting next to him "I really miss everyone"

"Then come back" He looked at me "We all miss you and there's no way we can win Nationals without you"

"This is were I belong" I looked around the school "I was born to sing and dance, I am happy here"

"What about us?"

I looked at him and sighed "I don't think it will work, me here and you in NC"

"I understand" He took my hand in his and smiled "You was amazing tonight Charlie, I'm glad you've settled in here"

"Thank you" I smiled.

"I'm really gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too" I leaned up and kissed him for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Worldwide - Big Time Rush**

**Make it Shine - Victoria Justice**

**Out Here On My Own - Glee Cast**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think guys?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	9. Sweet Sixteen

****Hey!****

**I'm so sorry about the wait**

**I've been very busy with work and college**

**I'll update when I can**

****This is a long chapter :)****

****so, ENJOY!****

* * *

><p>Sweet Sixteen<p>

**~1 Year Later~**

I groaned rolling over grabbing my phone that was ringing and answered it "This better be good since you've rang at" I looked at the time "2am"

_"Charlie"_

"Dad" I shot up and rubbed my eyes yawning "Is everything okay?"

_He chuckled "Everything is fine"_

I squealed "Mum had the baby!" ... during the Christmas holiday Mum, Dad and The twins came here for the break when I noticed Mum had a little bump, She was 4 months pregnant but they wanted to wait until they saw me, so I'm getting either a little brother or little sister.

_"She did"_

I smiled "So, boy or girl?"

_"Cayden James Bolton is a healthy little boy"_

"You better send me some pictures" I yawned again.

_"I will, go back to sleep"_

"Okay, Love you Daddy"

_"Love you too Princess, see you soon"_

"Bye" I hung up laying back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Charlie! Hurry up!" Uncle Cooper shouted.<p>

"I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen smiling "Did Dad ring you?"

"Yeah" He smiled "You can go home if you want, I'll get us tickets"

"They understand that I have school and I'll see them in 2 months for my birthday"

"Okay" He nodded "Need a lift to school?"

I shaked my head as I heard a loud beep "I'll see you later" I ran out of the house, down the path and jumped into Jade's car.

"You're in a joyful mood" Jade giggled as she drove off.

"My Mum had a little boy" I smiled big.

"What did they call him?"

"Cayden James" I looked at my phone has it beeped to see a picture of Mum and a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket "And he's a cutie"

She took my phone with her free hand "He looks like your dad"

"I know" I smiled taking my phone back then sighed "I can't wait to start driving"

"2 more months kiddo" She nudged me "Plans for tonight?"

"Except Skype, nothing" I looked at her "Why?"

"I have something planned" She grinned.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, what?" I looked at the Principal shocked as I stood in his office "I have to audition again?"<p>

"You didn't audition in the first place" Mr Anderson pointed out.

"But I've been here for a year"

"I know but if you don't pass, you are no longer a student here" He sighed "I'm sorry Charlie"

"Whatever" I walked out slamming the door and walked down the hall.

"So ..."

I jumped and looked at the steps to see my friends "What you doing out of class?"

"We was worried about you" Jade smiled "What happened in the Principal's office?"

I sighed walking over and sat down between them "I have to audition again, if I don't pass, I'm going home"

"Cee Cee" Cat put her head on my shoulder "I'm sorry"

"Thanks Kitty" I put my head on top of hers "What will I do guys?"

"This happened to us in freshman year when Mr Anderson became Principal" Beck smiled "We'll help you"

"Thanks"

"What song are you thinking of doing?" Andre asked.

I smiled "I have a couple of original songs"

"Whatever you need, we're here" Tori smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I grinned as the pictures came up of the New Directions "How's things?"<p>

_"We made it to Nationals!" Lindsay grinned._

"Oh my god, that is awesome" I smiled "Where is it?"

_"San Francisco" Damo smiled._

"I'll try and be there"

_"What's wrong?" Ash asked "Everything okay?"_

I sighed leaning back in my chair in the study "I have to audition again since Mr Anderson said I never did before I started, if I fail, I'm coming home"

_"That's great news" Ben grinned "We'll finally have you back"_

_"Bennet!" Masey snapped and looked at me "You'll pass Charlie, you're an amazing singer and dancer"_

"Thanks" I smiled "I need a song"

_"Get it right" Cam said._

"That's Olivia's song" I shaked my head.

_"No" Olivia pointed at me "You wrote it and I only sang it, so sing it"_

"I'll think about it" I nodded and looked up to see Jade at the door "Guys, I have to go"

_"Speak to you soon Charlie" they waved as the screens went black._

I closed my laptop and looked at Jade "What's up?"

"We have plans, remember?" She grinned.

I got up "What's in the bag?"

"Hair dye"

I looked at her "You are not dying my hair"

"C'mon Char, we're going to watch your friends at Nationals, we need to change you"

"Fine" I sighed and pushed her out "I hate you"

"Love you too Bolton"

* * *

><p>I walked out onto the stage 3 days later with my guitar and sat on the stool ... I was wearing a pair of dark jeans, black top that said <em>'Live, <em>_Laugh__, __Love'_ in different colours with silver heels and a black hat.

"State name and song" Mr Anderson said.

I smiled "I'm Charlie Bolton and I'll be singing _Wish You Were_"

"Go Charlie!" I heard my friends shout.

"Quiet!" Mr Anderson snapped and looked at me "When you're ready Charlie"

I nodded and started playing my guitar.

_Gone away are the golden days_  
><em>Just a page in my diary<em>  
><em>So here I am, a utopian citizen<em>  
><em>Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism<em>

I closed my eyes as the memories came back of my time with my friends in North Carolina.

_Memories they're following me like a shadow now_  
><em>And I'm dreaming <em>  
><em>And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief, Hey yeah <em>

I opened them again and smiled a little.

_I've seen your act_  
><em>And I know all the facts<em>  
><em>I'm still in love with who I wish you were, yeah <em>  
><em>It ain't hard to see<em>  
><em>Who you are underneath<em>  
><em>I'm still in love with who I wish you were<em>  
><em>And I wish you were here<em>

_I was true as the sky is blue_  
><em>I couldn't soon say the same for you, oh no<em>  
><em>So now I find denial in my eyes<em>  
><em>I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind now, oh<em>

_Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart_  
><em>For what it is, Yeah <em>  
><em>Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions, No noo<em>

_I've seen your act_  
><em>And I know all the facts<em>  
><em>I'm still in love with who I wish you were <em>  
><em>It ain't hard to see<em>  
><em>Who you are underneath<em>  
><em>I'm still in love with who I wish you were<em>  
><em>And I wish you were here<em>

I looked at my new group of friends and thought about how much I'll miss them when I go home.

_Sometimes I can't explain_  
><em>And I'm so sorry that I can't<em>  
><em>I'll try to concentrate<em>  
><em>On your true identity<em>

_Ohhhhh _

__I've seen your act_  
><em>And I know all the facts<em>  
><em>I'm still in love with who I wish you were, yeah <em>  
><em>It ain't hard to see<em>  
><em>Who you are underneath<em>  
><em>I'm still in love with who I wish you were<em>  
><em>

____I've seen your act_  
><em>And I know all the facts<em>  
><em>I'm still in love with who I wish you were, yeah <em>  
><em>It ain't hard to see<em>  
><em>Who you are underneath<em>  
><em>I'm still in love with who I wish you were now<em>  
><em>And I wish you were here<em>___

____ohhh  
><em>_______I wish were here____

I looked at the principal waiting for an answer.

"That was amazing Charlie" He smiled "I never heard of that song before"

"Erm, I wrote it"

"You are very talented and I'm glad you'll be here to show us some more of those songs, if you want to be?"

"Yes" I smiled big "Thank you Mr Anderson"

"Wooo!" I looked over to see my friends running on and pulled me into a group hug "Thank you Sir!"

"No problem" Mr Anderson smiled "Now, get out of here"

"Let's go!" Andre grinned before we all ran out.

* * *

><p>"Why am I nervous?" I asked sitting back in my seat later that day ... After my audition, we got in Jade's and Beck's cars and drove to San Francisco for the National competition.<p>

"Because" Beck grinned putting his arm around me "You're seeing your old friends plus your boyfriend"

"He is not my boyfriend" I nudged him.

"You kissed him" Cat smiled.

"Twice" Jade smirked.

"Whatever" I sighed adjusting my hat "I can't believe you made me keep this on"

"If Ash sees you before he goes on, it won't be a surprise" Tori said.

"They already know we're coming"

"You said you'll try and be here" Jade looked at me.

I crossed my arms and pouted "Fine"

_**"Welcome to the Show Choir National Competition" a voice came through the speakers **__**"Our first group is from New York City ... Vocal Extreme"**_

"They have a weird name" Jade mumbled as the curtains opened and Vocal Extreme started singing.

I giggled "Some of them do"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Out Final group is from Charlotte, North Carolina ... New Directions!"<strong>_

The curtains opened to reveal Ash on his own in a black short-sleeved shirt, pants and a gold tie.

I smiled big "He got the solo"

"He looks nervous" Tori whispered.

I looked up at the stage as Ash spun around and the music started.

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep_  
><em>Button up my coat and wait<em>  
><em>We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set<em>  
><em>to pick up where we left again<em>

I looked at him to see him with no smile but tears in his eyes ... He wrote this.

_There's question marks hangin' over us_  
><em>But we won't give the time of day, oh<em>  
><em>'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds<em>  
><em>And we can't let them go to waste<em>

He jumped off the stage and ran up the aisle.

_The stars collide_  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>The sparks will fly<em>  
><em>One look in your eyes<em>  
><em>My heart's open wide<em>  
><em>I know time's running out now<em>  
><em>But we'll hold back the sun somehow<em>  
><em>See the sky?<em>  
><em>We've still got <em>

He walked through the crowd and stopped right infront of me then put his arms out holding the note as New Directions walked out ... please don't see me.

_Tonight  
>(NDs: We've still got tonight)<br>(ND: We've still got tonight) _

He ran back to the stage.

_So keep your eyes open_  
><em>There's no time to close them<em>  
><em>Just hold on<em>  
><em>So tight now<em>  
><em>We still got tonight<em>

He came forward and shaked his head.

_If all we got is these few stolen seconds_  
><em>We can't let em go to waste<em>

_The stars collide_  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>The sparks will fly<em>  
><em>One look in your eyes<em>  
><em>My heart's open wide<em>  
><em>I know time's running out now<em>  
><em>But we'll hold back the sun somehow<em>  
><em>See the sky?<em>  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>

_We've still got tonight_

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Ash smiled a little "We are the New Directions!" He ran up and stood between Kendal and Masey as the music started.

_Ash: Right right, turn off the lights_  
><em>We gonna lose our minds tonight<em>  
><em>What's the dealio?<br>Masey: Hey, what's up?  
>Kendal: Yo! <em>

_Damo: I love when it's all too much_  
><em>5 AM turn the radio up<em>  
><em>Where's the rock and roll?<br>Carla: Someone tell me now  
>Cam: C'mon girl!<em>

_Lindsay: Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Ben: Cool, Cool, Cool<em>  
><em>Call me up if you are gangsta'<br>Jo: Ye Ha!_  
><em>Olivia: Don't be fancy, just get dancey<em>  
><em>Why so serious?<em>

_All: So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
><em>In all the right ways<em>  
><em>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<em>  
><em>Anything but loud<em>  
><em>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>Won't you come on, and come on, and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>  
><em>Just come on and come and<em>  
><em>Raise Your Glass!<em>

_Won't you come on, and come on, and_  
><em>Raise your glass<em>  
><em>Just come on and come and<em>  
><em>Raise Your Glass!<em>

Logan, Ash, Damian, Lindsay and Olivia came forward.

_Logan: My glass is empty...that sucks!_

_Ash: So if you're too school for cool_  
><em>Damo: <em>_And you're treated like a fool_  
><em>Linds: You could choose to let it go<em>  
><em>Olivia: We can always, we can always<em>  
><em>Party on our own...<br>__So raise your  
><em>__All: Glass!__

_All: So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
><em>In all the right ways<em>  
><em>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<em>  
><em>Anything but loud<em>  
><em>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways<em>  
><em>All my underdogs, we will never be never be!<em>  
><em>Anything but loud<em>  
><em>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<em>  
><em>Won't you come on! and come on! and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>  
><em>Just come on and come and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>  
><em>Won't you come on! and come on! and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><em>Just come on and come and<em>  
><em>Raise your glass<em>  
><em>...for me<em>

Everyone stood up and cheered.

* * *

><p>"They was amazing, they better win" Andre smiled as we wait for the results.<p>

"They will" I smiled leaning back in my seat.

"What was the first song Ash sang?" Beck asked.

"He wrote it"

Tori grinned "It was about you"

"It wasn't" I shaked my head.

"It was" Jade smiled.

"Whatever"

_**"Vocal Extreme, Shooting Stars and New Directions to the stage please"**_

The three groups got into their spots.

"Cross fingers for New Directions" Jade crossed her fingers.

_**"The Winners of Nationals are ... New Directions!"**_

I squealed jumping up and clapped as everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>I sneaked over behind Ash and covered his eyes with my hands then shaked my head at the others to keep quiet.<p>

I leant up and whispered "Guess who"

"Linds, this isn't funny"

"I'm here dummy" Lindsay giggled.

"Try again" I smiled.

"Charlie?" He turned around and grinned "You're here!" He picked me up and spun around.

I giggled "Nice to see you too"

He put me down and looked at me confused "What's with the hat?"

"Oh" I pulled my hat off to reveal my now blonde hair with blue, purple and pink streaks.

"Wow" Olivia grinned "It's a new you" She hugged me "Good to see you again Char"

"You too" I smiled "You guys were amazing"

"Where was you sitting?" Logan asked.

"Right where Ash stopped in the crowd" I giggled.

"We'll leave so you two can talk" Damo smiled before walking off with the others.

"So" I looked at him "Nice original song"

Ash rubbed his neck "You wasn't suppose to hear it, no one was"

"What do you mean no one was suppose to hear it?"

"Maddie was suppose to have the solo until she lost her voice, which is why she isn't here, then Finn heard me singing that song and said I had the solo"

I smiled "You was amazing Ash"

He put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder "It was about us and how much I miss you"

"I've missed you too" I sighed "It was an really good song"

"I got into UCLA" He lifted his head and smiled "When it's the start of summer, I'll be moving here"

I smiled big wrapping my arms around his neck "I guess I can do this then" I leaned up and kissed him.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" We broke apart and looked over to see Jade grinning "Sorry to interrupt but we need to hit the road"

"Give us 5 minutes" I smiled "I'll meet you at your car"

"Okay" She turned around and started walking off "5 minutes Bolton and I'm courting!"

"Got it West!" I giggled and looked at Ash "So"

He smiled "After three amazing kisses, Will you be my girlfriend?"

I blushed reacting up "I would love to" I rubbed my nose against his making him groan "Jade will go mad if I'm late"

"I don't care" He tightened his arms around me "I won't see you now until your birthday"

I shaked my head pulling out of his arms and kissed his cheek "I'll see you soon" I turned around and walked towards the doors.

"Charlie!" I spun around to see him pointed to my hat that was on his head "Your hat?"

"Keep it!" I winked before turning around and ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Months Later~<strong>

I rolled over when I hit something hard. I opened my eyes to see Ash asleep ... what is he doing here?

I reacted up and moved some of his hair out of his eyes "Ash" I whispered kissing his nose "Wake up"

He scrunched up his nose before opening his eyes "Hi"

"Hi" I lay back on my pillow "What you doing here?"

"We got here about 2am and your Dad said I could come in here" He smiled and looked down at me "I guess you haven't told him?"

I shaked my head "The only ones who know are the Hollywood arts gang, I thought we can tell them together"

"The NDs know too" He looked over at my clock then back down at me and grinned "6:05, which means Happy Birthday" He leant down and kissed me.

I giggled kissing him again as we rolled over with him on top.

"What the hell is going on!" We jumped apart and looked at the door to see a very angry Dad.

"Dad, I can explain" I got up and walked over to him.

He crossed his arms "How long as this been going?"

"Since Nationals" I sighed "We was going to tell you today when we was all together" I looked up at him "I'm sorry Dad"

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head "You don't need to be sorry" He pulled something out of his pocket "Your next letter"

"Thanks" I took it from him "Are you mad?"

"No" He shaked his head and looked past me "Hurt her Ashton, I'll hurt you"

"Got it Doc"

He smiled "See you in a bit" Then he walked down the hall.

I closed my door and turned around "That's one down"

"Everyone else will be easy, your Dad is the worst"

"Aww" I smirked walking back to my bed and lay down "Someone scared of my dad"

"No" Ash shaked his head "He's just scary sometimes"

I looked at the letter in my hand "I've just realized something"

"What's that?"

"You was there when I opened my first one"

"And I'll be here when you open the next ones" He kissed my head "What do you think it'll say?"

"I have no idea but since my mum wrote the first one, it'll properly be my Dad" I smiled opening the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_Princess,_

_You're turning 16 today_

_I've never been good with words, so bare with me._

_You're a smarty pants like your mum, so you'll be a senior after summer._

_Senior year was when we had you, it was on our graduation day. It was the best day of my life and you was daddy's little girl._

_I won't be mad if you call Uncle Troy Dad, he was your favourite person and I know he'll look after you as his own._

_I know your Mum told you about boys and how I don't want you to date until you're 30 but every Dad doesn't want their little girl to grow up._

_That boy could be right infront of you or sitting right next to you at this moment and you'll know if he's the right guy for you ... just follow your heart not your head._

_I love you baby girl_

_Love always, Daddy x_

I smiled and looked at Ash who fell back asleep "My Dad is right" I kissed his cheek before getting up and walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>I squealed as Beck spun me around "You're a dork" ... The gang decided to throw me a sweet sixteen party at Jade's parent's country club ... everyone is here: The New Directions, all my aunts and uncles plus my family.<p>

"Having fun?" Tori grinned.

"So much" I giggled and spotted my parents "I'll be back in a second" I walked through the crowd and sat between them "Hey"

"Happy Birthday sweetie" Mum smiled "Wanna hold your brother?"

I nodded taking little Cayden and smiled "Hey CJ, its your big sister Charlie"

"Where's Ash?" Dad asked.

I looked around and noticed my boyfriend dancing with Aunt Brooke and Aunt Kelly "Over there"

"I'm gonna join them" Mum smiled getting up and walked towards the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about this morning" Dad said.

I looked at him "Don't worry about it, every Dad doesn't want their little girl to grow up"

"That's right" He looked at me confused.

I giggled "It was in my letter from Dad, I always wondered why I was the youngest in my class, My birthday and I missed a grade"

"Makes sense" He chuckled "Give me your brother and go dance"

I passed over CJ and got up then walked over to the girls "Hey!"

"Hey Birthday Girl" Lindsay grinned.

"The Hollywood Art Boys are cute" Olivia smiled.

"Down girl" I pushed her "The only you can have is the crazy one with the puppet"

"Too crazy" She shaked her head.

"Hey Everyone!" I turned to the stage to see Ash with Damian, Cam and Ben "We have a surprise for the Birthday girl and my beautiful girlfriend Charlie" He smiled "Hit it!"

_Ash: You're in control_  
><em>Pressin' pause on my heartbeat<em>  
><em>Someone stole all the air<em>  
><em>So I can't speak <em>

_Ben: __Now, __I know the chase is on  
><em>_I feel as though  
><em>_My time has come_

_Damo: How many times do I fly_  
><em>Through your head space<em>  
><em>Now it's speeding away<em>  
><em>From the safe place<em>

_Cam: Yeah, your skin_  
><em>The touch, the kiss<em>  
><em>The rush too much<em>  
><em>And here it comes<em>

_All: When your lips touch mine_  
><em>It's the kiss of life<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>I know that it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning<em>

Ash looked at me and winked.

_We touch like,_  
><em>Like it's our first time<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I know that it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning now<em>

_Oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_Ben: Just you and me and the_  
><em>Coats in the back room<em>  
><em>Learning things they don't<em>  
><em>Teach in the classroom<em>

_Cam: Now, you're here_  
><em>I feel the fear<em>  
><em>But everything<em>  
><em>Is oh so clear<em>

_Damo: I've been addicted to you_  
><em>Since the first hit<em>  
><em>Out of control like a surge of electric<em>

_Ash: Yeah, your skin_  
><em>The touch, the kiss<em>  
><em>The rush, too much<em>  
><em>And here it comes<em>

_All: When your lips touch mine_  
><em>It's the kiss of life<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>I know that it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning<em>

_We touch like,_  
><em>Like it's our first time<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I know that it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning now<em>

_Ash: Oh oh_  
><em>Cam: Oh oh<em>  
><em>Ben: Oh oh<em>  
><em>Damo: Oh oh<em>

_All: Your skin, the touch_  
><em>The kiss, too much<em>  
><em>Your skin, the touch<em>  
><em>The kiss, the rush<em>  
><em>Your skin, the touch<em>  
><em>The kiss, too much<em>  
><em>The rush, the rush<em>  
><em>The rush, the rush<em>

They jumped off the stage and Ash came over to me smiling.

_When your lips touch mine_  
><em>It's the kiss of life<em>  
><em>I know<em>

He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning<em>

They ran back and jumped on the stage.

_We touch like,_  
><em>Like it's our first time<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I know that it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning now<em>

_Oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh<em>

I walked over to Ash as he got off stage and wrapped my arms around his neck "Best birthday ever" I smiled leaning up and kissed him "Thank you"

"Happy Birthday Charlie"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Wish You Were - Kate Voegele**

**Still Got Tonight - Matthew Morrison**

**Raise Your Glass - Glee Project Version**

**Lightning - The Wanted**

* * *

><p><strong>What would you like to see next?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	10. New Year

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry about the wait, I had mega writers block, work is crazy at the moment and I need to do college work**

**I'll try and get chapters out when I can**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>New Year<p>

"Please, Please, Please!" I looked up to see Jade walking towards us with Beck bouncing around ... It's the start of our Senior Year which means start of the college talks.

"Beck, shut it" Jade snapped sitting down next to me.

I giggled "What's up with him?"

"Coffee" She sighed.

"If he has too much, he goes crazy" Tori giggled.

"I do not go crazy Tori Vega" Beck grinned jumping in his seat "I need more coffee"

"I already said no" Jade shaked her head "You've had too much"

He looked at me and pouted "Charlie"

"Don't even go there buddy" I pointed at him.

"Charlie hates coffee" I jumped when I saw Ash sitting next to me.

"What you doing here?" I looked at him confused "Don't you have class"

"Nope" He grinned putting his arm around me "I have a free afternoon"

"I'm going to get coffee!" Beck jumped up and ran off.

"Beck!" Jade sighed getting up "Get back here now!" She shouted and followed him.

"How's college Ash?" Andre asked.

"It's fun" Ash chuckled.

"School is not fun" I rolled my eyes grabbing my phone as it rang and answered it smiling "How's my favourite Irish Boy?"

_"I'm the only Irish Boy you know" Damian chuckled "I'm good, college is hard though"_

"Nobody forced you to go to NYU" I grinned "How's Damsay?"

_"Linds is busy at NYADA but we're still strong" He said "How's Cash?"_

"Cash?"

_"You and Ash"_

I giggled and looked at Ash "We're fine, he's actually sitting next to me"

_"Put him on!"_

"Alright" I gave the phone to him "Damo"

He grinned putting the phone to his ear "Dude, how's NYC? ... no ... what?" He looked at me "Did you know Kaitlyn is dating Ben?"

"I ..." I was cut off by the bell "I have to go" I took my phone "Damo, speak to you later"

_"Bye Char"_

"Bye" I hung up and kissed Ash's cheek "I'll talk to you later"

"Okay" Ash sighed.

"C'mon Charlie" Tori grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

* * *

><p>"Kat, it was awful" I sighed with my phone glued to my ear walking to my locker at the end of the day "Why didn't you tell him?"<p>

_"I haven't spoken to him properly since he moved to LA" Kat groaned "I'm gonna kill Damian when I see him next"_

"It wasn't his fault, you should of told Ash" I grinned opening my locker and grabbed my bag "I'll talk to him, okay?"

_"Okay" She sighed "I have to go, speak to you soon"_

"Bye" I hung up then closed my locker then walked towards the doors.

"Hey Char" Beck smiled walking next to me.

"Calm down from this morning?" I grinned opening the doors and walked out.

"Yeah, I'm just stressing about this play"

"You'll get the part Beck" I nudged him "And when you get the call, I wanna be the first to know"

"You will be Char" He chuckled "Looks like Ash is in a bad mood"

I looked up to Ash leaning against his car with his phone against his ear "He's just found out his sister is dating one of his best friends for 4 months"

"That's bad"

"Yep, I'll see you later" I smiled before walking over to Ash's car.

"I'm not talking about this over the phone" Ash sighed "Ma, she didn't tell me ... I know he is but she's my sister and she should of told me" He looked at me "I have to go ... I promise I'll phone more ... love you too" He mumbled and hung up "Hey"

"Hey Mummy's boy" I giggled.

He shaked his head "I have to stay in her good books if I wanna stay here and that means ringing her everyday" He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled "I rather be here than at home with Kaitlyn"

"Speaking of my best friend" I looked at him "You need to take it easy on her" He opened his mouth to say something "No listen, she hasn't spoken to you in ages and even though she doesn't say it, she misses you as much as you miss her"

"But she's my little sister and shouldn't be dating Ben"

"Why? Because he's older than her, did you forget that you mister" I pointed at him grinning "Are 2 years older than me"

"Fine" He sighed and rested his head against mine "You win and I'll speak to her"

"That's all I'm asking" I reacted up and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Weeks Later~<strong>

I sat on Ash's knee in the study on my laptop researching colleges "I don't know how you choose which college to go to"

"It was easy for me because I knew I wanted to be close to you, so I looked at all the colleges in California with the best course for what I wanna do"

"What do you wanna do?" I looked at him "You never told me"

"I wanna be a Director" He smiled "When I've graduated, I want to move back to NC, rebuild my aunts theatre and direct a play then maybe go onto making movies or a TV show"

"I want to be like my Dad"

"A Doctor?"

I nodded smiling "He's a Physiotherapist but I wanna be a Doctor like my Nana Lucy was"

"But you love to perform, that why you moved here to go to Hollywood Arts"

"I do love to perform but I've grown up watching my Dad get his diploma and go to work with him while he helps others"

"Well" He put his arms around me resting his chin on my shoulder and started typing "Let's find your perfect college"

I kissed his cheek "Thanks"

"Hey" We looked up to see Uncle Cooper "What you two up to?"

"Looking at colleges" Ash smiled "The one with best medicine course"

"Stanford has a really good one" He nodded "If I didn't go to Duke, I would of gone there"

"You're a doctor?"

I giggled "Yep, best Surgeon in California"

"And your dad is the best Physiotherapist in North Carolina" Uncle Copper smiled "You'll need a placement for the course, I'll get you one at the hospital"

"Thanks Uncle Copp" I smiled.

"No problem Little B, don't stay up too late, you've both got school tomorrow"

"Got it Copper" Ash nodded.

"Night guys" Uncle Copper smiled walking out and closed the door.

I looked at my laptop and typed in _Stanford University _"I guess I'll apply there, Berkeley and UCLA" I looked at him "I'll be with you then"

Ash smiled and leant up "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled and kissed him "Always have, Always will"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys!<strong>

**What do you want to see next?**

**REVIEW please!**


	11. Away

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry for the wait again, I'll try and get them out, I promise!**

**This one will cause some trouble, but with who?**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Away<p>

I walked down the stairs, looked in the family room then walked into the kitchen "Have you seen Ash?"

Aunt Cassie looked up "He's already gone to class"

"Oh" I walked over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a bottle of vitamin water and closed it "I'm going to school" I walked towards the door.

"Char, you okay?"

I looked at her and smiled a little "Ash said he would drop me off since it's his half day" I shrugged "No big deal"

"Don't worry about it, okay" She stood up and walked over to me "Maybe he forgot"

"Yeah" I nodded giving her a hug "See you later" I ran out of the house, jumped into my car then plugged in my iPhone before driving off listening to my favourite song when it cut off by my ringtone.

I pressed the button to answer smiling "Hey Cupcake"

_"Hey Lollipop"_

"Lollipop?"

_"You took the good one"_

I shaked my head "How's things there?"

_"Crazy" She sighed "I wish my best friend was here with me"_

"New York isn't me Linds" I giggled "I'm coming for winter break and you can drag me shopping everyday"

_"I can't wait 2 months Char"_

"If I could I would be on the next plane out" I sighed "But I have school and you have classes"

_"What's going on?"_

"Nothing" I turned down the street towards school "I've had a bad morning"

_"Charlie"_

I sighed pulling into the car park and turned off my car "I don't know what's going on Linds"

_"Why?"_

"Ash disappeared this morning"

_"I thought he has one class today but it's only this afternoon"_

"I know" I looked out of my window to see my friends "Linds, I have to go, school is about to start"

_"Don't worry Char, he'll explain what happened"_

"I hope so"

_"Speak to you later"_

"Bye Linds" I hung up, unplugged my phone and got out of my car.

* * *

><p>"Beck!" I squealed "Put me down!"<p>

Beck chuckled putting me down "It got you smiling"

"What's going on Charlie?" Jade looked at me.

"Nothing" I shaked my head sitting down in my seat next to Tori.

"Hello Students!" Sikowitz walked in smiling and jumped onto the stage "Tori, any new songs?"

Tori grinned "Actually .."

"Good, moving on" He smiled "Charlie get up here"

I groaned standing up and got on the stage "What do you want me to do?"

"First, get out of your mood" He sat in my seat.

"I am not in a mood, just had a bad morning" I crossed my arms.

"What's going on with you and Ash?" Tori looked at me.

"Nothing"

"Beck get up there" Sikowitz said.

"Okay" Beck jumped into the stage next to me.

"I want you two to act, Beck is the cheating boyfriend and Charlie, you just found out"

"I really don't wanna do this" I looked at him "Can I go please?"

"No, you can act"

I sighed and looked at Beck but instead I saw Ash smiling.

I closed my eyes and saw the image I didn't want to see "You jerk!" I growled and slapped him across the face.

"Oh my god!"

I opened my eyes to see Beck holding his cheek "Oh no" I ran out of the class.

"Charlie!" Jade shouted.

"Don't" I slid down the wall letting the tears fall "You should hate me"

"I don't" She sat next to me "What happened in there?"

"All I saw was Ash" I sighed "I haven't seen him since last night and I don't know what's going on"

"Come on" She stood up and held out her hand.

"Where?" I looked up at her "We can't skip school"

"At the moment Char, I don't care about school" She smiled "Now, come on"

I took her hand and she pulled me up "Where we going?"

"You'll see"

* * *

><p>We walked through UCLA campus and looked around "I don't even know where he'll be"<p>

"Easy, if you're lost, you ask someone" Jade grinned "Hey Hottie!"

A guy with black spiky hair turned around and looked at us confused "Can I help you ladies?"

"We're looking for Ashton Saunders, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's an amazing film maker" He smiled "You'll find him in the theatre, just over there" He pointed to a building.

"Thanks" I smiled a little grabbing Jade's hand and pulled her away "You know Beck will be mad if he knew you did that"

"We are no longer together" She looked at me "You would of known if you came out of the Ash bubble for a while"

I giggled "Ash bubble?"

"You was either with him after school or texting him at lunch"

I linked my arm through hers "From now on, you get my full attention"

"Good to know" She grinned and opened the door then walked through "Nervous?"

I nodded "I don't want to find out"

"You can't keep this in Char, you have to find out"

_"Get back here!" _we heard a familiar voice followed by a female voice.

_"Ash!"_

I walked around the corner to see Ash sat on the stage with a girl laughing.

"Told ya" Ash chuckled.

"You never gave me a chance" The girl pushed him.

"That's because I'm faster"

"You are a dork"

"But I'm your dork" He leant over and kissed her.

I ran out of the building slamming the doors behind me and ran towards my car ... I can't believe he's cheating on me.

"Charlie!" Jade ran over and panted "Jeez girl, you can run"

"I don't want this to be true" I looked at her "How could he do that?"

She sighed pulling me into a hug "I don't know Char but you'll get through it"

"Charlie!" I looked up to see Ash running towards us.

"Oh no you don't" Jade turned around blocking me "How could you?"

"Jade, this has nothing to do with you" He snapped "So, move"

"Don't talk to me like that"

"Jade" I sighed moving around her "Get in the car"

"No"

"Jade!" I glared at her.

"Fine" She turned and moved around the other side.

"Charlie" Ash grabbed my hand "I can ..."

I cut him off by slapping him across the face "We're over" I opened the car door and jumped in.

"Nice job" Jade smiled and drove off.

"Can you take me somewhere?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>~Later~<strong>

I walked along a corridor with my bag and knock on the door.

_"Hang on!" _Someone shouted on the other side then the door opened to reveal Lindsay "Charlie?"

"Fancy a room mate for a while?" I smiled a little.

"Come in" She moved out of the way.

"I won't stay long" I walked in and dropped my bag "I just couldn't stay there or go to NC"

"You are welcome here for as long as you want" She smiled "What happened?"

"I caught him cheating" I sighed.

"Oh sweetie" She hugged me tight "He's a jerk"

"You did what!" We heard Damian shouted before walking out of a room "Are you an idiot! ... Of course I'm taking her side, she's my best friend ... Shut the hell up!" He hung up and looked up "Charlie?"

"Hi"

He walked over and pulled into a bear hug "I've missed you Hollywood"

"I've missed you too Irish boy" I looked at him "Where you speaking to Ash?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he did that to you"

"Can you not tell him where I am?" I looked at them "Please"

"We promise" Lindsay smiled "I'll go and set up the guest room for you, c'mon Damian" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

_"I can't believe you left school!" Dad's angry voice came through the speaker._

"Dad ..." I sighed sitting on the sofa.

_"What were you thinking, going to New York and not call for 2 days!"_

"Dad, if you listen for two seconds, you'll understand"

_"You don't understand what everyone is going through Charlotte, everyone was worried sick"_

"It's not like I'm on the streets, I'm staying with Lindsay and Damian" I rolled my eyes.

_He sighed "What happened Char, Are you and Ash okay?"_

I sighed "I broke up with him"

_"Why?"_

"I don't want to talk about it Dad"

_"Come home"_

I shaked my head "I can't, he knows the first place I'll go is there"

_"Two weeks Charlie, then you're going back to school, got it?"_

"Got it" I nodded "I'm sorry Daddy"

_"Don't worry us again"_

"I won't"

_"Speak to you later"_

"Bye Dad" I hung up and looked around sighing ... two weeks to sort things out.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	12. Friends

**Hey Guys**

**This story is coming finishing very soon**

**I don't know many chapters are left, I haven't decided yet**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Friends<p>

**~1 Week Later~**

I walked down the hall at the apartment ... Damian and Lindsay have gone to school so the place is very quiet.

I was about to walk into the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it to see no-one "Hello?"

"Hey" I jumped back when Uncle Finn appear from the side.

"Yo!" Uncle Noah grinned popped out from the other side.

"You two are such dorks" Dad shaked his head walking around Finn "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you love us" They grinned.

"What you doing here?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh" Uncle Noah and Finn backed up "Go on Troy"

"Thanks" Dad glared at them and looked at me "We came to see you"

"You said 2 weeks Dad" I turned around and walked towards the sofa "I knew you was lying"

"Charlie" He followed me "I wasn't lying"

I turned around "Then why are you here?"

"Ash was in NC" Uncle Noah spoke up "Looking for you"

"Puck!" Uncle Finn hit him over the head "Big mouth"

I sighed walking over and sat on the sofa "What did he want?"

"Wanted to know where you was" Dad said walking over and knelt down infront of me "He could be on his way here so I'm sending you to New Mexico"

"Where Grandpa and Nana lives?" I looked at him.

He nodded "It'll be for the best Char"

"You always told me not to run away from my problems, I kinda already did but I'm not anymore, I'm gonna stay here then I'll be back in California after New Year"

"I said 2 weeks Charlie" He looked at me.

"Since you decided to come here and I was gonna come here for winter break, I'm staying longer" I grinned.

"Fine" He sighed.

"Why did you bring those knuckleheads?" I pointed to my uncles.

"I'll tell you something little lady" Uncle Noah pointed at me "We helped raise you"

"Yeah" Uncle Finn nodded "And I was your teacher"

"Whatever" I giggled.

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" Damian shouted coming through the door "Alright, I've got movies and ..." He stopped "Hey Doc"<p>

"Damian" Dad nodded "Looking after my little girl?"

"More like she's looking after me" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes getting up "What food did you bring?" I grabbed the bag "Chinese, seriously Ireland"

"You love it Bolton" He took the bag back and gave me the other one "Choose a movie"

"Bossy" I pushed him walking over to the TV and looked at my Dad "What?"

Dad looked at me and smiled "You seem happy here"

"I've got my best friends, they're helping me" I smiled "I think I'm gonna apply to colleges here"

"There's an amazing medical school here" I looked at him confused "Cooper told me"

"Of course" I shaked my head.

"He was worried about you Char"

"I know"

"You staying Doc?" Damian asked walking out of the kitchen with two plates "There's plenty of food"

Dad shaked his head getting up "I better go, long drive home"

I walked over and hugged him "Thanks for coming"

"No problem, see you soon" He kissed my head before walking towards the door "Damian, look after her"

"Will do sir" Damian nodded.

"Good" Dad smiled opening the door and walked out closing it behind him.

Damian looked at me after putting the plates on the table "What was your Dad doing here?"

"I'm staying until New Year" I smiled sitting down on the sofa.

"Awesome" He smiled sitting down next to me.

"Where's Linds?"

He shrugged "Rehearsals, I think" He grabbed the remote and pressed play "Let's enjoy our movie night"

* * *

><p>"I love shopping in New York" Lindsay grinned as we walked through the streets of New York the next day.<p>

I looked around "I'm coming here for college"

"Seriously?" She looked at me and smirked "I thought NYC wasn't you"

I shrugged "I've changed my mind"

"Is this because Ash is in Cali?"

"Nope, I realized when I came here that I miss my friends and that I don't really see you"

"Well, I'm glad you're moving here and that room is yours"

"I couldn't"

"Yes you can, Damian will be happy that you'll be here full time next year"

"Speaking of Damian" I looked at her "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing"

"You came in at 1am and Damo didn't know where you were"

"I've got the lead in a play and I'm stressing over it because a Broadway director is coming to see it and this could be my big break"

"Don't forget who your friends are" I nudged her "Now, show me the best shops in NYC"

She grinned grabbing my hand and pulled me down the street "This will be fun"

* * *

><p>After a whole day of shopping, we walked back into the apartment with loads of bags.<p>

"Surprise!" I looked up shocked to see our friends.

"Benny!" I squealed running over and hugged him tight.

"I see someone has missed me" Ben chuckled.

"Duh" I looked at him "Looking after my best friend Bennet?"

"Of course" He smiled "She's behind you"

I spun around and grinned "Kat" I wrapped my arms around her "I've missed you Chica"

"I've missed you too bestie" Kat pulled back "How you doing?"

"I'm perfect" I smiled and looked around at my friends "I wouldn't be anywhere but here with you guys"

"C'mon, let's stick on a movie and relax" Cameron smiled jumping over the sofa and grabbed the remote.

"No musicals!" Kendal looked at us.

"No scary movies" Maddie pointed at them.

I jumped on the sofa between Logan and Olivia "Where's everyone else?"

"Not everyone could make it, they have school" Ben shrugged.

"But" Olivia smiled putting her arm around me "We wanted to be here for you and make sure that jerk doesn't come near you" She looked across the room "Sorry Kat"

Kat shaked her head "Don't worry about it, Ashton is a jerk and I'm not speaking to him"

"Shh!" Damian hissed as the movie started.

I looked around at my friends and smiled ... this is where I wanna be.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys<strong>

**The next one is jumping a little to when Charlie is 21**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Jump

**Hey guys**

**I've decided there are only 2 more chapters after this one**

**This is one has a couple of surprises :D**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Jump<p>

**~4 Years Later~**

I walked down the corridor at Brooklyn City Hospital ... When I graduated high school I went to Columbia University Medical Center and now I'm as they say the 'Best Pediatrician in NYC'.

I pressed the button on my headset as it beeped "Doctor Bolton"

_"Hi Beautiful" a familiar voice came through belonging to my boyfriend of 3 years._

"Hi Nick" I giggled "I'm busy"

I met Nick in my English class, he was training to be a teacher; we sat eachother for the full term until he asked me out and connected over the love of working with kids and music. While I work at the hospital, he works at Brooklyn High School as an English and Music teacher.

_"I know, are we still on for tonight?" _

"Yeah, 3 years today" I smiled "And I'm working"

_"The kids love you but I'm glad it's the summer in 2 days, 6 weeks of no noise"_

"You love them really" I grinned and pushed the door to my ward.

_"I do, I'll let you get back to work"_

I looked up to see the kids looking at me "Guys, say bye to Nick"

"Bye Nick!" They echoed.

I giggled "I love you"

_"I love you too Charlie, see you later"_

"Bye" I pressed the button and walked over to my favourite patient "Hey Kylie"

"Hi Doctor Charlie" The six old smiled.

"I see that tooth finally came out" I grinned grabbing her file "How you feeling today?"

"Better" She nodded "Mama said I could be going home today"

"We'll see" I looked at her notes before putting it back in the holder "You'll be having treatment soon"

"Got it"

"Is a Miss Kylie ready to go?" The porter grinned coming over with a wheelchair.

"Careful with her today Dan" I pointed at him and looked at Kylie "I'll see you when you get back"

"Okay" She nodded.

I walked over to the desk "Any new ones today?"

"Just one" My partner Jenna smiled "And they asked for you, I wonder why?" She nudged me.

"Maybe because I'm better than you" I grinned grabbing the new folder and walked toward the bed "Hi I'm ..." I stopped when I saw the person sitting there "Ash"

"Hi Charlie" Ash smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fine" I nodded walking around the bed and looked at the little boy "Hi, I'm Doctor Bolton, what's your name?"

"Chris" He smiled.

"Hi Chris" I sat on the bed and opened his file "How old are you?"

"I'm 6"

"6?" I looked at Ash.

"He's adopted" He sighed.

"Okay" I looked at Chris "We'll make you better"

"Thanks Doctor Bolton" Chris smiled.

"It's Charlie" I got up and walked towards the door.

"Charlie" Ash said behind me.

I turned around "What are you doing here?"

"I was told you was the best Pediatrician" He shrugged "And I wanted to see you"

I shaked my head "My partner Jenna will take over, goodbye Ashton" I turned and walked over to Jenna "You have a new case"

"What?" Jenna looked at me "Why?"

"The child happens to be my ex's son"

Jenna looked past me "He's cute" She looked back at me "Nick is better looking"

I pushed her "Go"

"I'm going" She grinned taking the file and walked down to the bed.

* * *

><p>I walked into our house to see the lights dimmed with candles and pinkred rose petals everywhere "Nick?" I put my jacket on the hook and walked towards the family room following the trail taking my shoes off "Where are you?" I froze at the door to see my boyfriend on one knee. Before I could speak he started talking.

"4 years ago you walked into my English class and you sat next to me the dorky kid, I noticed that you always listened to music while the tutor taught us and you would draw amazing pictures" Nick smiled "Then I asked you out, our first date didn't go to plan but we had fun and here we are 3 years later, so Charlotte Bolton" He took a deep breath and looked at me "Will you marry me?"

I looked at the ring and looked back at him "Nick" I walked over to him as he stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck smiling "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you" I squealed as he picked me up and spun around "Nick!"

He smiled taking my hand and slid the ring onto my finger "I love you"

"I love you too" I reacted up and kissed him "I'm gonna change"

"Why?"

"We've got plans"

"Nope" He took my hand and pulled me towards the sofa "We're staying in and watching a couple of movies" He sat down and put his legs up "Come here"

I smiled setting myself between his legs "I'm not getting back up"

"Don't need to" He picked up the remote and pressed a button "Your favourite movie"

I looked at the screen to see _Twilight_ menu on "You know we'll have to watch them all"

"I don't mind" He kissed my head "Since you're not in work tomorrow"

"I am" I looked up at him.

He shaked his head "I booked you off for the next two week while we go and see your family"

"Okay" I smiled resting against him, took the remote and pressed play "We both need a break"

"We do"

* * *

><p>"Why do you always wanna drive when we go to NC?" I looked at him as he drove across the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge in the next day.<p>

"I don't know" Nick shrugged "We drive through different cities; it's nice to see everything"

"I'm glad you and my Dad get along" I smiled taking his free hand in mine and laced our fingers together.

"Me too" He smiled "I don't know what I would of done if he said no"

"You asked him?"

"Not only your Dad but Lucas, Finn, Sam, Cooper and Puck, who threatened me if I hurt you, he'll make sure I can't walk which scared me"

"Uncle Noah is harmless" I grinned as my phone rang; I grabbed it and answered it "Hello?"

_"Hey Lollypop!" Lindsay squealed._

"Hi Cupcake" I giggled "How's things?"

_"Crazy at the moment" She sighed "I was hoping we could go shopping if you're not working"_

"I can't, I'm on my way to NC with Nick" I looked down at the ring and smiled "Next April, don't make any plans"

_"Why?"_

"Because I need you as my maid of honour" I pulled the phone away as a loud squeal came through "Finished?"

_ "I can't believe it! When did this happen?" _

"Yesterday" I smiled.

_"Oh my god, I need to start planning" She squealed "Damo is gonna freak"_

"That's why I told you and not him, he's like a big kid"

_"That's true" She giggled "I saw Ash yesterday with his son"_

"Who told him I was working there?"

_"Not us, Damo hasn't spoken to him, maybe one of the hospitals told him that you're the best"_

"Maybe" I smiled "Back to planning, you and Kat will have to share the role because I can't choose between you"

_"No problem, I'll get the girls together and we'll talk when you get back"_

"Speak to you soon" I hung up "That's one person down"

"Well Linds will tell the guys in NY while we tell your family" Nick smiled "Was you talking about Ashton?"

"Yeah, it shocked me that he was here but Jenna is happy that she's got a case" I shrugged "I don't want anything to do with him"

"Let's not think about that while we're here" He lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine.

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" Lyla squealed running out of my childhood home.<p>

"Hey sis" I picked her up and kissed her cheek "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" She looked behind me "Hi Nick"

"Hey Lyla" Nick chuckled while getting our bags out.

"Charlie?" I looked up to see Dad.

I put Lyla down "Daddy" I ran over smiling and hugged him tight "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Princess" He kissed my head and looked at me "How's work?"

"Slow at the moment" I shrugged walking inside "But I love it"

"Yeah until your ex shows up" Nick walked in and dropped our bags.

"What?" Dad looked at me "Ashton was there?"

"Yep with his son but Jenna took over, no big deal" I rolled my eyes "Mum in the kitchen?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Okay" I turned and walked into the kitchen to see Cayden sitting on the counter with frosting all over his face "Looks like you've been busy"

Cayden looked up and grinned "We're making cupcakes!"

Mum turned and smiled big "Let me see!"

I giggled walking over and held out my hand "You're crazy"

"I know" She smiled "It's beautiful"

"Thanks" I smiled "Can I help?"

"Sit up there with your brother and make sure he stops eating"

"Okay" I jumped on the counter next to CJ "He'll get very hyper like he did at his party"

"Nuh uh!" He shaked his head.

"Huh uh" I ruffled his hair.

"When you planning on getting married?" Mum asked.

"Sometime in April" I smiled.

"I'm going" Cayden jumped down and ran out.

"Clean up!" Mum shouted and looked at me "I can't believe you're 21 tomorrow"

"I get my final letter" I grinned.

"And I'm the crazy one" She smiled.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs the next morning and into the family room to see Dad sitting on the sofa "How did I know you would be up?"<p>

Dad looked up and smiled a little "I didn't want to wake you"

"You didn't have a problem last year or the other years" I smirked sitting next to him "What's the difference this year?"

"You're 21"

I rested my head on his shoulder looping my arm through his and tucked my feet up "I'm still the same little girl Dad"

"I know" He kissed my head and put an envelope in front of me "Happy Birthday"

I looked up at the clock and smiled "6:05 on the dot"

"Who do you think it's off this time?"

"Maybe Mum, it was off Dad for my 16th" I shrugged "I'll open it in a bit"

"Oh" He passed me a small box "Your Mum wanted you to have this when we thought it was time for you to have it"

I sat up "What is it?"

"Open it"

I opened the box to reveal a small gold ring "What's this?"

"It was your Mum's" I looked at the door to see Mum "When they passed away, I got a letter off your Dad" she came over and sat on the other side of me "It said to look after you and make sure you follow your dreams"

"I have" I smiled "But what does that have to do with this ring?"

"Your mum always wore it on her pinkie; she told to me that it was yours if anything happened to her but only on your 21st birthday"

"Thank you" I looked at them both "For everything, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you two"

"We'll still be here for you even when you've got your own family, we're just a phone call away" Dad smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I drove two hours to Tree Hill ... I haven't been to Tree Hill since I was 4 and it'll nice to see everything. I needed to think after reading my final letter:<p>

_My little Angel,_

_Happy 21st Birthday!_

_I can't believe you're 21. This one was the hardest to write because if you've got this one, it means you're all grown up without me and your dad there but you've got Aunt Gabi and Uncle Troy, who are amazing. I hope you've found someone who is there for you while you follow your dreams along with his own like I had your Dad and Aunt Gabi has Uncle Troy._

_I wish I could be there baby  
>I love you so much Charlotte<em>

_Love Mum xxxx_

I pulled up to the car park and got out. I took a deep breath before walking through the grave yard gates ... I guess I'll never be ready to come here but I have to face my fears.

I walked down the path, passed all the headstones and stopped at two.

**_Haley Bob James-Scott  
>Loving Wife, Mother, Sister and Friend<br>Always in our hearts_**

**_Nathan Royal Scott  
>Loving Husband, Father, Brother and Friend<br>Forever in our hearts_**

I sat down in front of them and looked at them "Hi Mama, Papa" I smiled a little "Today is my 21st birthday, Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabi or should I say Mum and Dad are the perfect parents" I nodded "They told me stories about you guys all the time, so I never forgot you" I twisted the gold band on my pinkie "I followed in Uncle Troy's footsteps and became a doctor in New York, I still sing, draw and run ... Nick is amazing, you'll like him Papa" I smiled then sighed "I miss you guys, I can't believe it's been 17 years since you were taken away" I shaked my head letting the tears fall "I love you both so much" I felt the wind pick up and smiled a little "Always and Forever" I stood up pressed my hands on the top of the headstones "I'll visit you soon, okay?" I kissed both of the stones before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Only 2 more to go :(**

**So, REVIEW!**


	14. One Step Closer

**Hey guys**

**Here's the final one before the Epilogue **

**It's the longest chapter I've ever written :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>One Step Closer<p>

**~6 Months Later~**

"Charlie!" I turned around to see Jenna running towards me smiling.

"Someone is happy today" I giggled as we walked towards our ward.

"You're getting married soon; of course I'm happy" She grinned "Got your dress yet?"

"My Aunt Brooke is making it"

"I'm happy for you Char" She nudged me "I just need to find a guy, has Nick got any brothers?"

"Yes but both married with kids" I smiled "His best friend is single"

"Is he cute?"

"He's okay" I shrugged "He'll be at the wedding as Nick's best man"

"Who is that? He's cute" I looked up to see Damian.

"My best friend and married" I grinned "Oi! Irish boy!"

Damian turned and grinned walking towards me "Just the person I'm looking for"

"Well you found me" I smiled and looked at Jenna "I'll catch up with you"

"Got it" Jenna smiled and carried on walking.

"Don't take any of my patients Kelly!"

"I'll try not too Bolton!"

I looked at Damian "What's up?"

"What can I get Linds?"

"Damo" I groaned walking past him "You do this every year"

"I forget things until I notice it on the calendar" He walked after me "Help me please?"

I opened the door to the ward and he followed me in "I'm busy" I walked towards Kylie's bed "Hey"

"Doctor Charlie!" She grinned "Who's that?"

"Damian" He smiled "What's your name?"

"Kylie" She blushed and looked at me "Why is he here?"

"He needs my help on what to get his wife for their third anniversary" I giggled "What do you think?"

"Take her somewhere she's always wanted to go but couldn't" She nodded "She'll love it"

"How old are you?" Damian asked.

"Six"

"And very smart" I smiled picking up her file "You're going for a scan soon and we'll see if the operation worked"

"Okay" She smiled "Is he always clueless?"

"Always" I grinned putting her file back "Go home Damo"

"Right" Damian smiled "Thanks Kylie" He leant over and kissed her cheek before disappearing through the doors.

* * *

><p>I sighed crawling up the bed and rested on my pillow "Hi"<p>

Nick chuckled while marking some of his papers "Hard day?"

"It was stressful" I closed my eyes then groaned when I heard my phone go off "If that's Damian, tell him to get lost"

I felt him kissed my head and heard a beep "Hello ... Oh hey Troy" My eyes snapped open at my dad's name "Yeah, I'll get her" He passed me the phone.

I took the phone and put it to my ear "Hey Dad, is everything okay?"

_"It would be if your mum stops stressing" He chuckled._

_"I'm not stressing Bolton!" I heard mum shout in the background._

"First fight in how many years dad?" I smirked.

_"We've never had a fight and stop smirking Missy"_

I giggled then yawned "What did you need?"

_"I don't know why your mum made me ring you but she wants to know when you coming here for a fitting or whatever you need to do"_

"I'm off in about 2 weeks; I'll come down then and sort everything out" I yawned again.

_"Did you just get in from work?"_

"Yeah, don't worry about it"

_"I'll speak to you soon, love you baby girl"_

I smiled a little "Love you too Daddy, bye" I hung up and threw my phone to end of the bed "I'm ignoring my phone until after the wedding"

"What about your work phone?" Nick looked down at me.

I moved over and rested my head on his shoulder "You are the only who knows that number and thank god"

He kissed my head "Go to sleep"

I nodded cuddling up to him and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Weeks Later~<strong>

I walked into my childhood home "Hello!"

"In here!" I heard Aunt Brooke shout from the kitchen.

I walked in "Hey" I sneezed "Sorry"

Mum looked at me "You okay?"

"I'm fine, hay-fever" I sighed walking over and sat on the stool "Don't worry I took my meds"

"Good" Aunt Brooke smiled "We can't have you ill on your big day and why haven't I met this guy"

"Because you're always travelling" I grinned.

"I have a really cute picture of the two" Mum smiled before walking out.

"I hate that picture Ma!" I shouted then sneezed again "I hate this"

"The meds will kick in soon" Aunt Brooke smiled.

"I love it" Mum walked back in with a frame and put it on the counter smiling "Graduating College was a big moment for you two"

Aunt Brooke picked it up and smiled "He's cute and you two are the cutest couple, except you and Troy Bugs"

"Thanks Tigger" Mum rolled her eyes and looked at me "When is Nick coming here?"

"He's busy with school at the moment, exams have started" I shrugged.

"What's his last name?" Aunt Brooke asked.

"Caffrey" I giggled "He hates it"

"Charlotte Marie Caffrey" She smiled and nudged me "It'll suit you"

"Should we start on this fitting" Mum looked at us "I want to see this dress"

"Me too" I smiled.

"Not gonna happen" Aunt Brooke shaked her head "Not until it's finished"

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" The girls shouted as I walked into <em>The Hub<em>.

I smiled walking over and sat down "Hey"

"Not long now girl" Olivia nudged me.

"Nervous?" Tori looked at me.

"Nope" I shaked my head "Can we order, I've had nothing to eat"

"Alright moody" Lindsay grinned and waved her hand for a waiter "Busy day?"

"Every day is busy" I rested my head back.

"Welcome to _The Hub_, what can I get you lovely ladies?" A waiter smiled.

"Since you asked so nicely" Jade smiled "We'll have a bottle of your finest wine"

"And we'll all your special, thanks" Maddie smiled.

"Coming up" The waiter nodded and walked away.

"So, we need to plan your hen party" Cat squealed.

"No" I shaked my head "Can't we just have a night in and watch movies?"

"That is what we decided since we know you hate going out drinking" Kat smiled.

"What are our dresses like?" Jade looked at me.

"I haven't seen them, Aunt Brooke is keeping everything top secret" I giggled grabbing my phone as it beeped.

"Lover boy?" Tori grinned.

"Maybe" I smiled and looked at the text.

**Miss you beautiful, when you coming home? Xxx**

_In two days, miss you too handsome, how's exam week? Xxx_

**Stressful, I gotta go, I love you baby xxx**

_I love you too, be home soon xxx_

"I know that look" Lindsay pointed at me.

"What look?" I looked at her confused.

"You're missing him"

"Of course I am, we've barely seen eachother"

"We'll be home soon" Olivia put her arm around me "Let's have fun, try on our dresses and you can get home to your Canadian guy"

"Hold it, he's from Canada?" Tori looked at me.

"Vancouver" I nodded "It's a beautiful place"

"Lindsay's got an Irish boy and Charlie's got a Canadian boy" Cat grinned.

"What is with you two picking guys with accents?" Maddie looked at me and Lindsay.

Lindsay shrugged "I think accents are sexy, right Char?"

"Right" I nodded as our drinks came "Thanks"

"You're welcome miss" The waiter winked "Anything else?"

"Yes" Olivia grinned lifting my hand to show off my ring "She's taken"

"Food will be with you soon" He nodded and walked off making them laugh.

"You guys are so mean" I shaked my head grabbing the bottle of wine and opened it "He's just trying to do his job" I poured everyone a glass.

"He was totally into you Chica" Kat giggled and lifted her glass "To our best friend!"

"To Charlie!" My friends cheered ... I couldn't ask for a better bunch of friends.

* * *

><p>I sneaked into the house two days later and into the family room to see my fiancé with papers in front of him.<p>

I sneaked behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders "Miss me?" I kissed his cheek.

He turned his head and smiled "Of course I did"

I squealed as he pulled me down on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer "The house has been quiet without you except Chester whining"

"Two months left and everything will be over" I smiled rested my head against his "Where is Chester?"

"In our room" He smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" I leant down and kissed him then I heard barking.

He groaned "Chester!"

I giggled when I saw our German Shepherd puppy at the door "Hi baby" I grinned as he jumped up and I scratched his ear.

Nick groaned again "Chester, off" the pup whined laying down and waggled his tail.

"Aww, is he bring mean to you?" I grinned standing up "Come on buddy" I walked out, through the kitchen and opened the back door then Chester ran out.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and smirked "Hi grumpy"

"I'm not grumpy" Nick sighed rested his chin on my shoulder "I've missed you and that dog ruins it every time"

I looked out to see our pup running around and linked our hands together "He's protective just like you"

"How was NC?"

"Good, Aunt Brooke wanted to know when she'll finally meet you and I said rehearsals"

"I can't wait to meet the famous Brooke Davis"

"My big crazy family" I giggled.

"Not as crazy as mine" He chuckled.

"Are they coming to the wedding?"

"I think so; Neal and Jack said they'll be there with the kids"

"It'll nice to see them again" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Months Later~<strong>

"Uncle Nick!" I looked up to see Nick's five year old niece Gracie running towards us as we enter the backyard "Aunt Charlie!"

I scooped her up "How's my flower girl doing?"

"I'm excited" She grinned "When can I see my dress?"

"Later" Aunt Brooke smiled walking over "Nice to finally meet you Nick"

"You too" Nick smiled.

"Charlie!" Olivia shouted "Ready to perform?"

"Not really" I shaked my head.

"C'mon Bolton!" Bennet grinned.

"I'm good" I smiled as a familiar tune started.

_Olivia: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
>it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.<br>Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin' to play it cool,  
>Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do.<em>

"Go on" Nick nudged me.

I looked at my friends who were smiling "I'm so gonna regret this" I put Gracie down and ran towards them.

_Ben: Lay it all down  
>Charlie: Got something to say<em>

Ben looked up and grinned.

_Ben: Lay it all down  
>Lindsay: Throw your doubt away<br>Ben: Do or die now  
>Lindsay: Step onto the plate<br>Ben and Charlie: Blow the door wide open like up-up and away_

_All: Let's light up the world tonight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<em>

Damian nudged me smiling.

_Damian: Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
>Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock.<em>

I nudged him with my hip and grinned.

_Charlie: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,  
>like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.<em>

_Cam: Lay it all down  
>Maddie: Got something to say<br>Logan: Lay it all down  
>Maddie: Throw your doubt away<br>Cam: Do or die now  
>Maddie: Step onto the plate<br>Logan and Maddie: Blow the door wide open like up-up and away_

_All: Let's light up the world tonight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight!<em>

"That was so good" Olivia wrapped her arm around me "You Bolton have got better"

"Whatever Cannon" I nudged her smirking "I was always a better singer than you"

"Soon-to-be husband is coming over" Maddie grinned "Hey Nick"

"Hi" Nick smiled "Can I steal Charlie?"

"Sure" Bennet nodded "Catch up with you later"

Nick nodded grabbing my hand and pulled me away towards the hammock then sat down "Come here"

I sat down and smiled "2 Days"

"Then we have two weeks for our honeymoon"

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope" He shaked his head smiling "But it's somewhere you've always wanted to go"

"That helps" I rolled my eyes and looked at everyone in the yard "I'm glad everyone is here"

"Except for two people"

"Everyone is here, well except my Uncle Cooper and Aunt Cassie who are flying in tomorrow"

"I mean your parents"

"They are, not in person but they are here" I smiled a little and curled up next to him.

He kissed my head "I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"Don't worry about it, I've got an amazing family" I looked up at him "And now I have you"

"That you do" He smiled and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" We broke apart and looked over to see Nick's best friend Oliver grinning "There are kids around"

"Go away Olly" Nick groaned hiding his face in my hair "Tell me when he's gone" He mumbled.

I giggled "We'll come over in bit Olly"

"Got it" Oliver nodded and walked away.

"I can only take so much of him" Nick mumbled sleepily.

I looked up to see him half asleep and kissed his cheek "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when foods ready"

"M'kay"

"Fallen asleep?" I looked up to see Neal.

"Yeah, the drive here was long" I giggled "Where's the kids?"

"Somewhere around here" He shrugged "I'm glad you found eachother Charlie"

I looked at my sleeping fiancé and looked back at his brother smiling "Me too"

"I'll catch up with you later" He smiled and walked off.

I felt an arm wrap around me and smiled "I love you"

"Love you too" Nick mumbled before I heard a quiet snore.

* * *

><p>"Who's ready for a girlie night?" Lindsay shouted running into the family room with the girls the next day.<p>

"What you doing here Caffrey?" Kat crossed her arms.

"You're not suppose to be here Nicholas" Maddie put her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Jade looked at him.

"I'm watching a movie with my fiancée" Nick grinned.

"Go" Tori pointed to the door.

"Now" Cat grinned.

"The boys are waiting for you Caffrey" Olivia walked in smiling "Let's go Canada"

I sighed getting up and pulled Nick up "I'll be back" I walked out of the room and opened the front door.

Nick wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer "I guess this is it until tomorrow"

I smiled a little and wrapped my arms around his neck "I guess so"

"Come on Nick!" I heard Bennet shout "More drinks if you don't hurry up"

I glared at him over Nick's shoulder "I want my fiancé in one piece tomorrow thank you Bennet"

"Got it Char" He nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you" Nick looked at me.

"I'm gonna miss you too" I reacted up and kissed him "Don't get too drunk"

"I'll make sure he doesn't" Dad grinned walking past us with Cayden and towards the boys.

I looked at him confused "Dad, what you doing?"

"All the guys are together while all the girls are together" He smiled "C'mon Nick"

"Coming" Nick smiled "See you tomorrow" He kissed me and ran off.

"Alright" Aunt Cassie grinned "The boys are gone, time to party!"

I giggled closing the door and turned to the girls "What movie we watching?"

"Hangover" Natalie (Jack's Wife) smiled "The little ones are with Lyla and Isabella"

"Let's go then" I smiled walking back into the room and sat next to Mum.

She put her arm around me "Nervous?"

I shaked my head "I'm excited"

"At least you're not like Gabi before her wedding" Aunt Holly grinned.

"I wasn't that bad" Mum groaned.

"Sis, you were" Aunt Lilly giggled.

"They're right Bugs" Aunt Brooke smirked "You were so nervous"

"Thanks for that Tigger" Mum rolled her eyes.

"You two are crazy" I giggled.

"Where you going for your honeymoon?" Katie (Neal's wife) asked.

I groaned "He won't tell me, he keeps dropping hints and being annoying about it"

"You'll find out tomorrow" Jade grinned grabbing the bottle of wine "We need a drink"

I shaked my head "I'm not drinking"

"You have to" Lindsay looked at me.

"My hay-fever has been playing up" I grabbed the bottle of water "I'm fine with water"

"Fair enough" Kat nodded.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Charlie" Someone whispered.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes to see Nick's nieces "Hi girls"

"You're getting married!" Penny grinned.

I smiled sitting up "I am"

"Will you be having a baby?" Gracie looked at me.

"Daddy said when you get married you have a baby" Beth nodded.

"I want a little cousin" Sarah smiled.

"You'll have to ask Uncle Nick" I giggled getting out of bed "Now come on" I walked out of the room and down the stairs with them following.

"Girls, what did we say about waking Aunt Charlie up?" Natalie asked crossing her arms.

"Sorry Mama" Penny and Sarah sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I was up Nat" I smiled walking into the kitchen "Morning"

"There she is!" Aunt Rachel grinned.

I squealed "Aunt Rachy!" I ran over and hugged her tight "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago"

"What about us missy?" I spun around to see Aunt Santana, Kelly and Quinn.

"Hey" I grinned and hugged them tight "I've missed you guys"

"We've missed you too Char" Aunt Kelly smiled "I can't believe you're getting married"

"Me either"

"Alright, I've got the dresses" I looked at the door to see Uncle Kurt.

"Uncle Kurt, what you doing here?"

"He was helping me" Aunt Brooke grinned standing next to him "He'll be helping with the dresses and getting you ready"

"Okay" I nodded.

"Let's sit down and eat before we start" Mum smiled.

I walked over and sat between Kat and Lindsay "I don't think I can eat"

"Nerves?" Kat looked at me.

"No, I just wanna get ready and go to the church" I smiled.

"Too excited, that's not normal on a wedding day" Aunt Quinn smiled "I remember your mum on her wedding day"

Mum groaned "We went through this last night, don't need to bring it up again Q"

"That's because yours and Hot-Shot's was the funniest wedding we went to" Aunt Brooke grinned.

Olivia looked at me "Hot-Shot?"

I giggled "Aunt Brooke has crazy names for everyone, Dad is Hot-Shot and Mum is Bugs"

"She made one up for us, remember?" Kat looked at me "Snap"

"Crackle" I grinned "We was joined to the hip"

"I need to come up with some new ones" Aunt Brooke sighed sitting down "You two are not little girls anymore"

Kat smiled putting her arm around me "My best friend is getting married!"

* * *

><p>"Wow" I looked in the mirror at the church to see Mum behind me smiling "You look beautiful"<p>

I turned around and looked down at my dress "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" She walked over "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Ma" I smiled a little "I need to tell you something"

"I already know" She smiled.

"How?" I looked at her confused.

"I know you Charlie" She smirked "And hay-fever playing up, smooth"

I giggled "Not my best excuse"

"Not really" She pulled me into a hug "Congratulations"

"Nick doesn't know, you're the first one"

"All the girls know except for your friends"

"I'll tell them after I've told Nick" I smiled "Thanks for everything"

"You're welcome" She looked at me "Who's gonna tell your Dad?"

"I'll tell him when he comes in" I nodded as a knock was heard.

_"Can we come in?" Tori asked._

"Yeah" I giggled.

The door opened and the girls plus Uncle Kurt came in "Wow"

"Brooke this is amazing" Lindsay smiled.

"Anything for my god-daughter" Aunt Brooke smiled.

"Right" Uncle Kurt smiled walking over "Something new and blue is your earrings"

"Thank you for them Uncle Kurt" I smiled "They're beautiful"

"And for something borrowed" Mum smiled clipping something on my wrist.

"Is this the charm bracelet Dad got you?" I looked at her.

"One of them" She nodded.

"What about old?" I looked at them.

"Your Dad has it" Kat smiled.

"We better go and sort things out" Jade pointed behind her then her, Cat and Tori walked out.

"We'll go check if the boys are ready" Olivia and Maddie ran out.

"Nervous yet?" Lindsay looked at me.

I shaked my head smiling "Nope"

"Not normal at all" Kat shaked her head.

* * *

><p>I turned as the door opened to see Dad "Hi"<p>

"Hi" He smiled walking over "You look beautiful baby girl"

"Thank you" I smiled.

"I have something for you" He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a locket.

"Daddy"

"I've had this for a while and I was waiting for the right time to give it to you" He took it of the box and clasped it around my neck "Something old is inside"

I told the locket in my hands and opened it to see a the last picture taken of me and my parents then I looked at him with tear in my eyes "Thank you" I wrapped my arms around him "I love you"

"I love you too Princess" He kissed my head and pulled back "Ready?"

I nodded "I'll be there in a second"

"Okay" He nodded and walked out.

I looked in the mirror and smiled ... I'm ready.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room to see the bridesmaids in a royal blue dress and the groomsmen lined up.<p>

"Looking good Bolton!" Bennet grinned.

I giggled "Thanks Benny" I looked at the Gracie and Sarah "Ready girls?"

"Ready Aunt Charlie" They nodded.

"Char, come on" Dad smiled.

I walked over and stood next to him "Ready when you are girls"

The doors opened and the flower girls skipped out.

"Nervous yet?" Dad looked at me.

"Nope" I smiled "Was you nervous before marrying mum?"

"Yes"

Damian turned "Everyone is nervous, I was"

"I know you were" I smirked "I had to calm you down"

"It took all of us to calm him down" Cameron chuckled before walking out with Olivia.

"Don't trip up again Bennet" Kat pointed at him.

"I won't"

"You better not" I giggled "We know you have two left leg"

"Whatever Bolton" He glared at me before turning around and walked through the doors with Kat.

Lindsay looked at me and smiled "Ready?"

I giggled "I'm not gonna run Linds"

"Good to know" She grinned turning back and walked through the doors with Damian.

"You know, it's okay to be nervous" Dad looked down at me.

"I know" I smiled "But I'm not"

"Okay" He smiled and held out his arm "Ready?"

I nodded and looped my arm through his "Don't let me fall"

"Never" He whispered and kissed my head "Congratulations by the way"

I looked up at him "How did you know?"

"Been there with your mum and you're glowing" He smiled "Plus you mum came in grinning and I knew something was up"

I giggled "She can't keep anything in" I heard the music change "Show time" then the doors opened.

"I'm right here" Dad smiled before we walked down the aisle.

I looked at Nick and smiled as he smiled back ... _This is it!_

We stopped at the end and Nick came down the steps.

Dad kissed my cheek "I'm proud of you" He took my hand and put it in Nick's before going to his seat.

Nick helped me up the steps and faced me smiling.

"Welcome everyone to the celebration of Nick Caffrey and Charlotte Bolton ..."

* * *

><p><em>"Please welcome for the first time Mr and Mrs Caffrey!" <em>Damian shouted.

Nick opened the door and chuckled "He's crazy"

"I know" I giggled as we walked onto the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck as our first dance song started which was _Faithfully_ "I love you"

"I love you too Mrs Caffrey" He smiled wrapping his arm around me and took my hand "Is this Finn and Rachel?"

"Yeah, back in high school" I smiled resting my chin on his shoulder as I watched couples come onto the floor then whispered "I'm pregnant"

He pulled back a little and grinned "Really?"

I nodded "I'm about 6 weeks"

He spun me around and pulled me back to him "This is a perfect day"

"It is" I smiled reacting up and kissed him then the music changed.

"Uncle Nick!" We broke apart to see our nieces "Come and dance with us"

"I don't know" Nick looked at them.

"Please!" They pouted.

I giggled and looked at him "Go on, you need the practise"

"Alright" He smiled kissing my cheek before he got dragged away.

I walked towards our table when I got pulled back and turned around to see Uncle Noah "What?"

"You're not going anyway until I get a dance with my niece" He smiled.

I shaked my head smiling as he spun me around "You're crazy Uncle Noah"

"It's Puck" He looked at me.

"It'll always be Uncle Noah" I grinned "Thanks for being nice to Nick"

"He's got a very special girl that means the world to us" He smiled "And after the last one, I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you"

"Thank you"

"No problem Little B" He kissed my head.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone, I'm Kat, one of the maid of honours and Charlie's best friend" Kat grinned into the microphone "We've been best friends since we're five years old, when she walked through McKinley Pre-School with pigtails in and clinging onto a bunny teddy" She smiled and looked down at me "And here we are 16 years later, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you Char, I love you"<p>

"I love you too" I mouthed back.

She turned to Nick "Hurt my best friend and I'll hurt you" She grinned which made everyone laugh then she passed the mic onto Oliver.

"Oh god" Nick groaned letting his head fall on my shoulder "Tell me when this is over"

"I'm Oliver, Nick's best friend and best man" Oliver grinned "We've been best friends since we were babies, as we got older he became a geek"

"Hey!" Nick lifted his head.

"Its true bro" Oliver smirked "When we moved from Vancouver to New York and went to NYU, he wouldn't stop talking about this cute blonde girl in his English class" He winked at me which made me blush "I'm happy to be standing here and see my best friend happy with an amazing girl" He grabbed his glass and raised it up "To Nick and Charlie!"

"Nick and Charlie!" Everyone cheered.

Nick leant down and smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled and kissed him "Do you want to tell everyone or wait?"

"I don't think I'll be able to hold it in" He grinned standing up and took the mic off Oliver "Thank you everyone for coming today, it means everything to me and Charlie" He looked at me then back at our guest "My wife informed that she is pregnant and we've also decided that we are moving to Tree Hill soon after our honeymoon" Everyone cheered as he sat down and the music started.

"I call godmother!" Kat squealed wrapping her arms around me "I'm so happy for you bestie"

"Thanks Chica" I giggled "You'll have to fight Linds and Livi for that spot"

"Nope, we made a deal" She grinned "Us and the guys"

"Yup" Oliver smiled "Me and Kat get the first, then Damian and Linds and then Ben and Livi if you have three"

Nick shaked his head "When did you decide this?"

"When you went on your first date" Damian grinned.

"We knew you two would make it" Lindsay smiled.

"You guys are crazy" I giggled.

"We know" They laughed.

* * *

><p>"Charlie" I felt someone kiss my head.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and yawned "What time is it?" I looked at Nick then I realized we were on a plane.

"6am" He smiled "But if you look outside, you'll see where we are"

I looked outside then squealed looking back at him "Italy"

"Venice" He nodded "I know it's a place you've always wanted to visit"

I leant across and kissed him "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He took my hand in his and kissed where my rings sat "Are you happy we'll be moving to Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, It's my home town and I'm taking a break from being a doctor" I smiled.

"I'm excited to start my new job at Tree Hill High" He grinned "It'll be different but it'll be fun"

I giggled "You're such a big kid"

"The kids bring it out in me" He shrugged putting his arm around me and rested his hand on my stomach "I can't wait for our baby to come"

"Me either" I smiled resting my hand on top of his "You think we can do this?"

"Of course we can"

_'Ladies and Gentleman, we are about to land in Venice, Italy, hope you enjoyed your flight and have a great time'_

I buried my face in his shoulder and squeezed his hand as the plane went down "I hate this part"

He kissed my head "I know, it'll be over soon"

I felt the plane stop and open my eyes to see that we have landed "Thank god"

"C'mon" Nick stood up and grabbed my bag then held out his hand.

I took his hand and stood up then we got off the plane smiling "We're finally here"

"Yep, three weeks here" He grinned as we walked through the tunnel and out of the doors "I'll go and our suitcases while you sit down"

I rolled my eyes "I'm coming to help you, I'm fine" I smiled walking ahead of him and stopped to find our cases.

"I'm just looking out for you"

"I know and I love you for that" I kissed his cheek and grabbed my case "You can get yours"

"Alright" He chuckled and grabbed his case "Let's go" He took my hand and laced our finger together before walking out of the airport.

"Where we staying?"

"Here" He pulled out the leaflet "I don't know how to say it"

I giggled "_Palazzo Paruta_"

"I'll leave the talking to you" He grinned opening the cab door and gave the driver our cases then we got in.

The driver got in "dove abiti?"

I smiled "il _Palazzo__Paruta__"_

"subito" He nodded and drove off.

"You don't just speak the language but you can have a conversation?" Nick looked at me.

"I've never spoke to a Italian person until now" I giggled pulled out my phone "Photo"

He chuckled putting his arm around me "Ready when you are"

I held up my phone and smiled as I took the picture then uploaded it to twitter.

_CharlieBolton: Honeymoon in Italy with my new hubby and the bump :) #MrandMrsCaffrey_

"You obsessed with twitter" He shaked his head.

"So are you" I nudged him and looked at my phone as it beeped.

_ToriVega: **CharlieBolton**_** Have a good time Mr and Mrs C :) #Bump**

I looked out of the window and smiled ... this is a dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is the <strong>**Epilogue**

**What did you think?**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey guys!**

**Well, this is the finale of Life of Charlie Bolton :(**

**I've had fun writing this story but I'm sad that's its ending**

**I hope you've enjoyed this and thanks for sticking with me :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

**~14 Years Later~**

"Mama!" I heard little voices shout before the bed dipped "Daddy, get up!"

"Girls quiet, Scott and Mummy are still asleep" I heard Nick whisper "I'll be down in a second"

"Yay!" I heard them running down the stairs.

I felt someone kiss my forehead "Morning"

I turned over and rubbed my eyes yawning "How did you know?"

"You used to be a heavy sleeper but since the kids, you hear everything" He smiled "I'll deal with the girls and you look after the little guy"

"Okay" I leant up and kissed him "No more Nicolas, I like our room quiet"

"Got it Char" He grinned getting out of bed and put on a pair of sweats and t-shirt then walked out closing the door.

It's been so long, where should I start? ... When we got home from our honeymoon we moved to Tree Hill, 7 months later, we welcomed Bailey Ella Caffrey who is now 14, she is our little gymnast and artist ... Mylee Faith Caffrey was our second girl who is now 9 and loves to dance ... Darcy Hope Caffrey was our little miracle, she had 50/50 chance surviving a serious operation when she was a year old but she battled through it and she's a healthy little 6 year old and she is our little monkey ... finally Scott Tristan Caffrey is our little champ who is 10 months old and the only boy ... Nick is still working at Tree Hill High as an English Teacher and I now run _Karen's Cafe _which I took over after my Aunt Karen passed away 5 years ago, I loved being a doctor but with the kids, I found another passion. My three best friends Kat, Lindsay and Olivia all live in Tree Hill and help me run the cafe while Damian, Oliver and Bennet plus Nick run a club called _Tric_ and Record Company called _Red Bedroom Records_.

I got out of bed, out of our room and into the nursery to see my little boy sat up and smiling "Good morning handsome" I picked him up and kissed his chubby cheek "Should we change you then go and see what daddy is doing?" I smiled and changed him into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that said **_'Mummy's little monster'_**.

I walked out and down the stairs then into the kitchen "Morning girls"

"Morning Mama" They smiled jumping into their chairs.

"Daddy's making pancakes again" Bailey groaned.

I giggled putting Scott in his high chair and walked around the counter "I'll make sure he doesn't burn them again"

"One time" Nick glared at me "Why do you always bring it up?"

"Not my fault you can't make pancakes" I smirked "What you doing today?"

He put the pancakes on a plate and walked around then put it on the table "Taking the girls to school then going to the club" He smiled "Eat up girls"

"Thanks Daddy" Darcy smiled taking one and took a bite "Yummy!"

"Can't I have cereal?" Bailey looked at us.

"Hear that Scotty, Bee-Bee doesn't want my pancakes" Nick grinned walking over to the highchair which made Scott squeal "Who's looking after him today?"

"I'm taking him with me" I smiled and looked at our eldest "Bailes, they're fine and you're going to school soon"

"Fine" She sighed and ate some of her pancake "They're okay"

"Can I feed Scotty?" Mylee looked at me.

"Sure pumpkin" I kissed her head "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay Mama"

I kissed Nick on the cheek "I'm gonna get ready and then we're going"

"Okay" He smiled "Are you taking him to you-know-where?"

"Yeah, I haven't had chance since he was born" I smiled a little and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Mama?" I turned around in a light blue summer dress to see Bailey standing at the door.<p>

"Hey sweetness" I smiled sitting on the bed "What's up?"

She walked over and jumped on the bed "Can I come with you?"

"You have school"

"I wanna see Grandpa and Nana" She looked up at me "Please?"

"Don't you have a test today?"

She shaked her head smiling "Tomorrow"

"I don't know"

"Please Mama?" She pouted and gave me the puppy-eyes.

I groaned "Fine but you have to help me"

"Okay" She reacted up and kissed my cheek "Thanks Mama"

"Your dad isn't gonna like this"

"He'll have to deal with it" She grinned jumping off the bed and ran out.

I looked at our new puppy and scratched his ear "C'mon Hunter" He whined resting his head on his paws "Lazy butt" I kissed his head before getting up and walked out "Bailes?"

"Coming!" She darted out of her room changed from her uniform to a yellow summer dress "Well?" She spun around.

"Beautiful" I smiled "C'mon"

She squealed and ran down the stairs.

I shaked my head following her down the stairs to see a confused Nick.

He looked at me "Why did she change?"

"Because I'm going with Mama" Bailey grinned.

"Bee-Bee go and finish your breakfast" I pushed her towards the kitchen.

"Okay" She sighed and walked in.

"Puppy eyes?" Nick smirked.

"And pout" I sighed "Plus she used my parents"

"She's just like you" He wrapped his arms around me "I don't agree with her skipping school but I think it'll be good for her, with Darcy's operation then Scott and everything else, she needs one of your mother-daughter days"

"I guess you're right" I smiled reaching up and kissed him.

"I'm always right" He grinned then yelped when I pinched him and pouted "That hurt"

"Good" I giggled walking into the kitchen and picked up Scott "Ready Bailes?"

Bailey nodded jumping up and ran towards the door "Daddy" She giggled "Stop it"

I turned around and smiled "Nick, put her down"

"Yeah Daddy" Bailey looked at him "Put me down"

Nick shaked his head putting her down then kissed her head "Be good"

"I will" She grinned and darted out of the kitchen then we heard the front door open "Hurry up Mama!"

I kissed the Darcy's and Mylee's heads "Love you"

"Love you too Mami" They smiled.

I walked over and kissed Nick's cheek "I'll see you tonight"

"After I've picked up the girls, I'll come by the cafe" He smiled and kissed Scott's head "Bye Champ" He looked back at me "Be careful, okay?"

"I will" I smiled and walked out then out the front door shutting it behind me "Bailes, what you doing?"

She spun around grinning "Nothing"

"Right" I giggled "Get in the car"

"Got it"

* * *

><p>I walked down the familiar pathway with a giggling Scott in my arms and Bailey next to me.<p>

"Can I put the flowers on?" Bailey looked at me as we stopped at the headstones.

"Sure sweetness" I smiled sitting down with Scott on my knee.

"Hey Grandpa, Nana" She smiled putting down the punch of lilies and sat next to me "I didn't meet you two but I heard you were amazing"

I kissed her head "That's sweet baby"

She looked up at me "Can I go and see Aunt Karen?"

"Sure but stay where I can see you"

"Okay" She jumped up and ran off down the path.

"Hi" I looked at the headstones "This gets harder every time I come here" I looked down at my little boy "This is Scott Tristan Caffrey who is now 10 months old and named after you Papa" I smiled a little "Darcy's operation was successful and she's bouncing around like nothing happened" I giggled "Mylee is the quiet one out of the girls but she's an amazing ballet dancer and a total daddy's girl" I looked over to see Bailey sitting in front of a headstone smiling "Everyone says Bailey is a mini me because she can sing, draw and dance but she's an amazing gymnast" I sighed "I wish you could be here to see them grow up and them to know their grandparents, I love Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabi but I miss you guys so much" A gust of wind came out of nowhere which made me smile "I love you too Always" I stood up "Bailes, c'mon"

"Coming!" Bailey skipped over and took Scott off me "Bye Grandpa, Nana, see you soon"

"Let's go" I smiled a little as we walked towards the gates.

"Are we going to the cafe?"

"Yep and you'll have to help"

"I will, the customer love me" She grinned.

"That they do"

* * *

><p>"Aunt Lindsay!" Bailey squealed as we walked through the doors and ran straight into my best friend's arms.<p>

"Bee-Ella" Lindsay grinned.

"You're weird" I shaked my head.

"We know" Kat grinned taking Scott "Hey handsome; you look just like your daddy"

"Acts like his daddy too" I smiled.

"Charlie, hurry up!" Olivia shouted from the back "I can't do this on my own!"

"She's been complaining all morning" Lindsay sighed.

I giggled giving Kat my bag "I better get back there" I walked through the back doors and grinned when I saw a very pregnant Olivia "Hey bestie"

"Help me" She groaned "My back is killing me"

"Sit down" I pointed at her.

"Got it" She waddled over to the chair and sat down "I don't know how you did it 4 times"

"It gets easier" Kat popped her head through the gap "The twins were awful but Lola was the easiest"

"Mylee was the easiest" I nodded "Darcy was the hardest with the problems and all"

"How could you have another one after that?" Olivia looked at me.

"We wanted a boy and we were blessed with Scott" I smiled grabbing my apron and tied it around my waist then looked at Kat "Can we switch?"

"Sure thing" She disappeared then the door opened "I like being behind here"

"More cooking, less chatting" I pointed at her and walked through the doors then walked over to the table where I recognised some students "Hello boys"

"Mrs Caffrey, you won't tell your husband that we skipped?" Brad asked smiling "It's just your food is so good"

"Yeah, better than the school stuff" Callum smiled.

"Good thing he isn't working today" I smiled "You'll eat then back to school"

"Got it Mrs C" They nodded.

"Usual?"

"You know it"

I shaked my head walking back around the counter and passed the order through then turned to Bailey who skipped around "Having fun?"

She nodded smiling and jumped on the stool "Mr Harris gave me a dollar and said he'll come back again if I'm here"

"You got it covered here?"

"Yep" She smiled.

"Good" I kissed her head "I'll grab some more orders" I walked around "And Bailes"

"Yeah mama?" She looked up at me.

"Don't take any more money, got it?"

She nodded "Got it"

I walked over to a table and collect the glasses when the bell went.

"Hi! Welcome to Karen's" I heard Bailey say which made me smile ... she's growing up to fast.

"Hi cutie" I heard a familiar voice "Could I have a coffee?"

I walked back to the counter, place the glasses down and walked behind her "Sweetness, go and see Miss Colton"

"Okay Mama" Bailey jumped off the stood then skipped around the counter.

I looked up to see Nick's students going towards the door "Bye boys, don't skip again" I grinned.

"We won't, bye Mrs C!" They waved and walked out.

"Mrs, huh?" Ashton looked at me "Who's the lucky guy?"

"None of your business" I glared at him.

"The girl, She looks just like you"

"Ashton, go away" Olivia shouted storming through the door "You're not wanted here"

"Woah, what happened to you, eat a watermelon or something"

"If you want a punch, keep going" She glared at him.

I walked over to her "Liv, calm down and go into the back" I turned around "Get out of here before I kick you out"

"Whatever" He got up "Heard the coffee was crap" He grinned and walked out.

"He needs to get a life" Olivia sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Days Later~<strong>

"Right" I looked at my parents as we stood in the hall "Darcy in bed by 6:30"

"Mylee is 8" Nick said holding Scott.

"And Bailey is 9:30" I nodded.

"Guys, we'll be fine" Dad smiled taking the little guy and looked at me "We've done this since you were 4 and everything is going be fine"

"This is the first time since Scott was born that we've left them" I sighed.

"Char, you have nothing to worry about" Mum smiled pulling me into a hug "Have fun"

"We will" Nick nodded.

I kissed Scott on the head "Bye Champ"

Scott whimpered reacting out "Ma-ma"

I looked at Nick shocked "Did he?"

"Yep" Nick smiled "He's a total mummy's boy"

"I can't leave" I shaked my head.

"It's a big thing for both of you" Dad pointed at me "You're going and have fun, don't worry about them"

"Fine"

"Girls, come and say bye" Mum shouted.

The girls ran out of the family room and wrapped their arms around us "Miss you"

"We'll miss you too girls" I kissed their heads then looked past my parents to see Bailey leaning against the door frame.

I untangled from them and walked over to her "You okay sweetness?"

Bailey nodded wrapping her arms around me "Can I stay up until you get back?"

I looked back at Nick who nodded then back to her "Okay, but if you get tired, straight to bed"

"Okay" She tightened her arms "I love you Mami"

"Love you too baby girl" I kissed her head "Help with your siblings"

"Got it" She untangled herself and darted over to Nick "Bye Daddy"

"Bye Bumble Bee" He kissed her head "Be good"

"I will" She smiled and stood between my parents.

I walked back over and looked at them "Any problems, give us a ring"

"Everything will be fine" Dad smiled "You need a break"

"Go before you change your mind" Mum pushed us out of the house "Bye" She smiled and closed the door.

"We got kicked out of our own house" I shaked my head walking down the path.

"They are right Char" He walked next me "They've got everything under control"

* * *

><p>I looped my arm through his as we walked down the street "You nervous?"<p>

"A little" He shrugged "It's a nice night to have a concert"

"It is" I smiled as we passed _Karen's_.

"Cawww!" I looked over to see Bennet and Kat.

"Cawww!" Nick chuckled.

"Ca Cawww!" Oliver shouted from across the street.

"Cawww!" Damian popped his head out of the cafe grinning.

"We'll meet you at _Tric_" I waved as we turned the corner "We have weird friends"

"They were your friends way before they were mine" Nick grinned.

"What was with the _caws_?" I looked at him.

"Something Damo came up with at the club so we know when one of us have arrived"

"Yeah normal people say hey" I giggled.

"They are not normal" I turned to see Kat "They need to stop hanging out together"

"If we stopped, we can't do music" Oliver grinned "We could say the same about you girls"

"We're normal" I grinned running up the steps with the girls "Hey Phillip"

"Charlie" The bodyguard smiled "Go straight in boss"

"She's not the boss!" The boys shouted.

"We hired him so ha!" Kat pulled her tongue out and ran inside.

I squealed as I got lifted "Nick!"

"Try again" the voice behind me chuckled and put me down ... it can't be.

I spun around and grinned "Beck!" I hugged him tight "What the hell you doing here?"

"I heard that you've opened a club and I wanted to check it out" He shrugged smiling "It's good to see you Char"

"I haven't seen you since we graduated" I smiled.

"Time flies" He chuckled "Where this guy I heard you married?"

"Getting ready to go stage" I hugged him again "I'll catch up with you later"

"Okay" He nodded and walked off.

I walked over to the bar and sat between Lindsay and Kat "The usual Chase"

"Coming right up Char" Chase nodded placing a cocktail glass on the counter and started mixing my drink "Nick nervous?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I think all the boys are" Lindsay nodded.

"Especially Oliver since Livi is close" Kat smiled "I can't believe she won't tell us what they are having"

"I still think it's a girl" I grinned "Thanks Chase" I grabbed my glass and turned around on my seat.

"You're gonna lose when she has a boy" Lindsay pointed at me as the music stopped.

We looked at the stage as it lit up and the boys walked out "Hey Everyone!" Damian smiled "We're _4 Corners_ and also owners of this club"

"To celebrate 10 years of _Tric_,Drinks are on us" Oliver grinned as everyone cheered.

"I hate when they do that" Chase mumbled which made us laugh.

"We're gonna start with one of our popular songs" Ben smiled.

Nick grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool as the others followed "So, sing along if you know it" He smiled and started playing which made me smile.

"Remember this song" Kat looked at me.

"When you first met Nick and we left them alone" I giggled and looked back at the stage as they started singing.

_Damo: Robert's got a quick hand.__  
>He's looking 'round the room, he won't tell you his plan.<br>He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid.  
>Ben: Yeah, he found a six shooter gun.<br>In his dad's closet with a box of fun things, I don't even know what.  
>But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you.<em>

_Boys: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.__  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

_Oliver: Daddy works a long day.__  
>He's coming home late, yeah, he's coming home late.<br>And he's bringing me a surprise.  
>His dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.<br>Nick: I've waited for a long time.  
>Yet the slide of my hand is now a quick pulled trigger,<br>I reason with my cigarette,  
>And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah.<em>

_Boys: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.__  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

Nick looked at me grinned and did his solo.

_Nick: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.__  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<em>

"Everyone!" Damian held out his mic smiling.

_"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.__  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet!"<em>

_Boys: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun.__  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.<em>

"Woo!" Me and the girls cheered. I grabbed my phone as I saw it light up and squealed showing the girls.

_On way to hospital, waters broke :) – Livi x_

"You two get to the hospital, I'll grab the boys" I jumped off the stool, darted through the crowd and through to backstage as the boys walked off laughing "Hey!"

They stopped and looked at me "Charlie?"

"We need to go to hospital now" I smiled looking at Oliver "You're about to be a dad"

"I'm going" Oliver darted past me and out of the doors.

"But the show" Ben looked at me "What we gonna do?"

"You get the hospital, I'll sort it" I turned and walked out onto the stage "Hey everyone" I giggled as they cheered "Tonight's plans have changed a little, so we'll start the open mic early, take it away" I passed the mic to someone and ran off the stage.

"Ready?" Nick held out his hand.

"Yep" I smiled taking his hand and walked out of the doors.

"I'll make sure everything is under control" Chase smiled.

"Thanks Chase"

"No problem"

* * *

><p><em>"Hi Mama" Bailey yawned on the other end.<em>

"Hi sweetness" I smiled sitting down next to Nick "Go to bed"

_"I'm staying up until you come home"_

I sighed "Baby girl, we're going to home later than we thought"

_"Why?"_

"Aunt Livi is having her baby"

_"Can I come, please?"_

"Maybe tomorrow, you go to bed and we'll be home soon"

_"Okay" She sighed "Love you mama"_

"I love you too Bailes, bye" I hung up and rested my head on Nick's shoulder.

"She's a mummy's girl" Kat smiled.

"We know" Nick chuckled "Wherever you find Charlie, you find Bailey or Scott"

"Just like you with Darcy and Mylee" Ben grinned "What do you think Olly and Liv will have?"

"Boy" Kat and Lindsay grinned.

I rolled my eyes "It's gonna be a girl"

"Wrong" Damian looked at me "It's a boy"

"Nick?" I looked up at him.

Nick shaked his head "I'm not getting involved"

"I agree with Charlie" Ben nodded.

"Thanks Benny" I grinned and looked at the others "Get ready to lose"

"Dream on Caffrey" Lindsay pulled her tongue out.

* * *

><p>I looked at the door where Livi was and grinned when I saw Oliver run out smiling.<p>

"Well?" Kat asked.

"Why don't you follow me and find out" Oliver smiled.

We got up and followed him into the room to see a pink bungle in Olivia's arms.

"I was right" I grinned.

"You both were right" Oliver walked over to the cot and picked up something then turned to show us a blue bungle.

"Twins?" Lindsay looked at them shocked "I thought you were having one"

"We did too" Olivia nodded "We found at our last appointment and kept it a secret"

"What did you decide on names?" I looked at them.

"This" Oliver smiled handing the little boy to Nick "Is Riley James, after my best friend and my Dad"

"Olly" Nick looked at him "You didn't have to"

"Of course I did" He grinned.

"And" Olivia smiled "This is Skyler Jane" She looked at me "Want to hold your god-daughter?"

"Me?" I looked at her shocked "Why me?"

"We may have hated eachother in High School but you're my best friend"

I walked over and gentle took the little girl "She's beautiful"

"Don't get any ideas Char" Nick looked at me "Four is enough"

"Don't" Ben shaked his head "No more"

"I'm not saying anything" Kat giggled.

"You're crazy" I handed Skyler over to Damian and sat next to Livi on the bed "Thank you"

"No problem bestie" She rested her head on my shoulder "Guys, the show?"

"Taken care of" Nick smiled "We sang our fan favourite song and left"

"As you do" She giggled "Ever thought that we would end up here"

"Yeah" Lindsay smiled sitting on the other side "We're best friends for life"

I looked over at Nick who was holding Riley and smiled "I got my happy ending"

"I think we all did" Kat smiled joining us on the bed.

"And our friendship keeps on growing" Olivia nodded.

* * *

><p>We walked into the house just after midnight and into the kitchen to see my parents "Hey"<p>

Mum looked up "Hi, how's Olivia?"

"A healthy little girl and boy" Nick smiled "How were the kids?"

"Little Angels" Dad smiled standing up "Bailey didn't want to go to bed, but she finally went"

"Thanks" Nick nodded.

"We don't mind" Mum stood up "We love looking after our grandkids"

I hugged them both "Thank you"

"No problem" They kissed my head before walking out.

"Bye guys" Nick said and closed the door then turned around "What?"

"I love you" I smiled walked over to him.

"I love you too" He smiled and kissed me "You head up and I'll sort things out down here"

"Okay" I kissed him again and walked up the stairs then into our room to see the girls curled up together under the covers.

"What you doing?"

"Shhh" I whispered and pointed towards our bed "Get Scott and bring him in here, we'll have a family snuggle"

"Okay" He smiled and walked towards the nursery.

I walked over to the bed and changed into my shorts and old Columbia t-shirt then climbed into the bed next to the girls.

"Mami?" Darcy yawned.

I kissed her head "Go back to sleep sweetie"

She mumbled something and turned over cuddling up to her sisters.

I looked up as the door opened to see Nick walk in with a wide awake Scott and Hunter who jumped onto the end of the bed.

Scott squealed "Ma-ma!" He wriggled in Nick's arms.

"Hold on squirt" Nick chuckled placing him on the bed "I'll go and change"

"Okay" I smiled as I watched Scott crawl towards me and picked him up "Hey baby boy"

"Ma-ma" He snuggled up to me.

"Clever boy" I kissed his head and saw Nick walk out of our bathroom in sweats and t-shirt "Who's that Scotty?"

Scott lifted his head "Da-da"

"He's growing up too fast" Nick shaked his head climbing in on the other side "They all are"

"I know" I sighed rubbing Scott's back and started humming.

"He's gone" He smiled.

"Does the trick every time" I smiled placing him in-between the girls "I can't he's nearly one"

"2 months" He nodded "Come outside with me"

I looked over at the window "It's raining"

"I know" He grinned jumping out of the bed "They'll be fine" He held out his hand "You coming?"

I shaked my head getting out of the bed and took his hand "Let's go"

* * *

><p>Nick pulled me out of the back door and onto the grass smiling "It's not that bad"<p>

"You're crazy" I giggled pushing him and ran down the hill.

"Come on Char!" He shouted.

I squealed as he picked me up and spun around "Nick!"

He put me down keeping his arms around me and kissed the spot behind my ear which still made my blush after so many years "Happy Anniversary"

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck "14 years today" I leant up and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" He rubbed his nose against mine "Always and Forever"

"Always and Forever" I smiled pulling away and grabbed his hands "Dance with me?"

"I thought I was crazy dragging you out here" He grinned.

I shrugged smiling "It's kinda our thing"

"It is" He spun me around and pulled me back "We have a watcher"

I looked around then spotted our neighbour Mrs Potter through her window who quickly hid behind her curtain "Told you we'll get caught"

"She's just nosey" He chuckled and kissed my cheek "Let's get back inside"

"I don't want to get a cold"

"We've done this a load of times and it's never happened" He grinned.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel and sat on the edge of the bed "Nick?"<p>

"Here" He walked out of our closet with his glasses on, a parcel and a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I looked at him after throwing the towel in the hamper.

He sat next to me and hand it over "Look"

I looked at the old piece of paper to see a drawing of _Romeo & Juliet_ with my signature on the bottom"You kept it" I looked at him.

"Reminds me of the day we met" He smiled "Remember what I told you?"

"It'll be worth something one day" I smiled.

"Which it will be" He handed me the parcel.

"We said no presents" I nudged him.

"I know but I wanted to get it you" He chuckled "Just open it"

"Alright bossy" I grinned ripping off the paper and gasped when I saw the cover of my favourite play "Nick" I looked at him shocked "How?"

"They wanted a new cover for the play" He shrugged "And I had one, all the money that's come from the copies have gone straight into saving for the kids"

"Thank you" I leant up and kissed him "You have made all my dreams come true"

"Really?" We looked over to see the girls looking at us "Tell us Mami"

"Well" I smiled looking at Nick "He's my perfect guy" I crawled up to the top and lay beside them "And I have you girls and Scott"

"What's the book Mami?" Bailey looked at me.

"It's _Romeo and Juliet_" Nick smiled laying on the other side"It's your mum's favourite play and she designed the cover"

"Really?" Darcy looked at me.

"Yeah" I smiled and looked at the clock "Now, sleep time"

"Can we stay in here?" Bailey looked at us.

"Of course you can" Nick smiled taking his glasses off and put them on the table "Song or Story?"

"Song" Mylee grinned "I like it when you sing"

"Okay then"

"Wait, where's Scott?" I looked at the girls.

"I put him back in his crib" Bailey smiled "Hunter is in there with him"

"Thank you sweetness" I brushed some of her hair out of her face "You can back into your room; I know it's not cool to cuddle with your parents"

She shaked her head curling up against me "I like our cuddle times"

"Can you sing now Daddy?" Darcy asked.

"Sure" Nick smiled "I'm gonna sing a new song, ready?"

They nodded "Ready"

_Beth I hear you calling__  
>But I can't come home right now<br>Me and the boys are playing  
>And we just can't find the sound<em>

I looked at the girls to see them drifting off and smiled.

_Just a few more hours__  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them calling  
>Oh Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do_

"I wrote that when you were pregnant with Bailey" I looked up to him as watched the girls "And I was in LA with the boys" He smiled reacting over, took my hand in his and laced our fingers together.

"It's a beautiful song" I smiled "You should write more"

"I have and a couple of weeks, my first solo album will be released"

"That's amazing" I smiled then yawned.

"Go to sleep"

"You too" I rested my head on my pillow and looked over at him "Thank you"

"For what?" He looked at me.

"For everything" I looked at the girls "Giving me a family and you was behind me while I followed my dreams" I looked back at him "And you followed yours"

"And I would do it all again in a heartbeat" He smiled closing his eyes "Night Charlie"

"Night" I whispered before drifting off.

I was told once ... _To follow your dreams you have to chase them _... When I lost my parents; I gained a big family who helped me through the years and the letters helped me through life ... Everyone thought I would be with Ashton in the end but once a cheater, always a cheater ... But then I met and fell in love with Nick and has four amazing kids ... This is my story and my happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**REVIEW for the last time!**


End file.
